En Espera
by Ramii-chan
Summary: RusiaxAmérica, m-preg, mención de FrUk. La que puede ser la noticia mas alegre para uno, puede ser la mayor aberración para otros, América al fin se da cuenta que ser un héroe no es fácil y le pesara toda la vida.
1. Prologo

_RusiaxAmerica, mencion de FrUk. Advertencias: puede producir diabetes__… (y personalidades algo cofcofmuycofcof OoC), presencia de Francia(?)._

_A diferencia de otros fic (mios), este lo termine antes de subirlo, por lo que hay actualización hasta el final prometida. _

Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

-fu…fucking commie…-soltó un gemido bastante alto, para luego morderse los labios casi con rabia, jamás pensó que lo terminaría disfrutando tanto-pu-pudiste esperar..a que nos consiguiéramos un cuarto de ho… hotel o algo-jadeo, mientras se arqueaba sobre la mesa de la sala de conferencia, donde no hacia ni siquiera una hora habían estado todos los países reunidos para discutir temas de política actual y medio ambiente.

No habían acordado nada entre los dos, ni siquiera habían intercambiado una sola palabra, fue… casi algo mecánico, ambos se quedaron hasta el final, esperando a que todos se fueran, Rusia se levanto a cerrar la puerta con llave cuando ya solo quedaron los dos y America se afirmo en la mesa, mirándole de forma fija, sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaría por primera vez. 'Liberar tensiones' como una vez, durante la Guerra Fría les había recomendado Francia para que acabaran la disputa, según el todo era tensión sexual. Ya habían pasado años desde aquello, casi dos décadas, pero parecía que solo iban empeorando sus relaciones, enfriándose cada vez mas, se hablaban de forma cordial, si, pero siempre con una mirada fría, aun ahora, que ambos estaban teniendo sexo sobre la mesa de la sala de conferencias, parecía que solo se odiaban mas, solo por estarlo disfrutando demasiado.

América sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el borde de la mesa, tratando de no caer, torciendo un poco el cuello para poder ver al ruso detrás de el, embistiéndole con fuerza, llevándolo al delirio. No quería estar en esa posición, quería poder verlo, tocar, acariciar, aun cuando no fuera algo romántico, quería poder hacerlo, aferrarse a el, convenciéndose con eso de que no podía sentir nada por el soviético, no, convencerse de que no estaba sintiendo nada por el.

-qui-quiero poder ver-jadeo, tratando de darse la vuelta, aunque las piernas le fallaron y casi cayo al suelo, sino fuera porque el otro lo sujeto por la cintura, saliendo de su interior para luego sentarlo al borde de la mesa.

-¿así esta mejor para el 'hero'?-pregunto Rusia con un dejo de molestia por tener que parar, mirándole fijamente, sintiendo como el otro se sujetaba de sus hombros y evitaba su mirada, aunque estaba con el ceño fruncido y parecía enojado-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-nada-gruño, envolviendo su cadera con sus piernas-solo sigue, o lo tendré que hacer yo mismo, para que lo hagas bien

-dejaras de ser tan idiota alguna vez…-le tomo con fuerza de la cadera, volviendo a penetrarle de forma brusca, logrando que el otro le clavara las uñas en los hombros, soltando un gemido adolorido.

El como había sido el primer beso, lleno de furia y deseos frustrados, hambriento, con un sabor amargo. America ni siquiera alcanzo a reclamar cuando su espalda choco contra la superficie dura y fría de la mesa, cuando las manos grandes el soviético empezaron a acariciar sin cuidado ni delicadeza su piel, dejando varias marcas, y el, claro, no se quiso quedar atrás, casi arrancándole la camisa, sin miramientos, arañándole las espalda, para luego tener que confirmarse con arañar la mesa cuando Rusia lo dejo bocabajo para poder penetrarle.

Se aferro a su espalda, mordiendo su hombro con fuerza, hasta sacarle sangre, todo por intentar acallar sus gemidos, moviéndose mas apresurado contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como la camisa se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor, sus ojos se cerraban, aun cuando no quería hacerlo, pero al final el mismo se obligo, cuando se encontró con la mirada del ruso y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y dejaba escapar un gemido placentero. No podía ser, no podía ser que le pusiera tanto el solo hecho de tener la mirada del ruso sobre la suya, esa mirada violeta, de amatista que siempre buscaba secretamente en las reuniones y conferencias, aunque fuera llena de odio y aburrimiento, le encantaba que le mirara, algo que jamás admitiría.

-m-more… ¡faster!-pidió casi en una suplica, ya casi totalmente perdido en el placer, ahogado en tantas sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes, sintiendo como se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante al éxtasis, ya sin poder reprimir sus gemidos, solo pudiendo abrazarse con fuerza al cuerpo del ruso-I….Iván…-cerro los ojos fuertemente, sentía que ya le salían las lagrimas y no tenia muy claro si era por el dolor, el placer o ese vacío que sentía.

Tembló aun mas, cuando sintió que le ruso besaba su mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas, murmurando dios sabe que cosa en ruso para después embestirle con mas fuerza, haciéndole retorcerse de placer al llegar a un punto que le hizo temblar y estremecerse por completo, ya no gimiendo, sino gritando, llegando al clímax, manchándolos a ambos, sintiendo como poco después Rusia se venia dentro de el, sintiendo aquel calor quemante en las entrañas, queriéndoselo grabar en la memoria, no olvidarlo mas.

Se quedaron jadeando, ambos, el yanqui aun seguía abrazado al ruso, con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse de el, aun temblando, llorando por algún estúpido motivo.

-me llamaste Iván da

-a-así te llamas.. ¿no?

-da, pero tu nunca me llamas así

-fue solo… por el momento, no te pases películas conmigo ni nada, asshole-se separo de el, empujándolo un poco para que se apartara, limpiándose las lagrimas de forma rápida.

-ni se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa-el mayor sonrío, separándose de el y acomodándose la ropa, prefiriendo no reclamar por su camisa casi rasgada, de todas formas el abrigo lo cubría-fue solo sexo y ya

-I know-contesto de forma seca el americano, bajándose de la mesa, tratando de apoyarse en su piernas, pero termino cayendo al suelo al no ser capaz de mantenerse de pie, aun temblando. Bajo la vista, con rabia, recogiendo sus pantalones, sin pedir ayuda ni nada, de todas formas sabia que el ruso no se la daría.

-aun así no estuvo tan mal da~ poká-se despidió sin mas, saliendo de la sala, dejando al otro en el suelo, cabizbajo, aun llorando en silencio.


	2. Descubrimiento razones

_RusiaxAmerica, mencion de FrUk. Advertencias: puede producir diabetes… (y personalidades algo cofcofmuycofcof OoC), presencia de Francia(?)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes._

-. - . - . - . - . -

Iván estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, hacia mas de tres cuatro meses que no veía al cerdo capitalista, el cual ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer en la reuniones, enviando a un representante y nada mas, no daba señales de vida.

Claro, no era como si Rusia estuviera preocupado por el ni mucho menos, solo le molestaba su irresponsabilidad, de la cual Inglaterra era cómplice, porque cuando le peguntaba se limitaba a mirar feo y le contestaba solo con un 'esta en casa' y nada mas, dando el tema por zanjado. También trato de preguntarle a Canadá pero jamás lo encontró tampoco en las reuniones.

Además… Fue algo progresivo, había comenzado a desaparecer de las reuniones desde aquel encuentro después de la conferencia, primero saliéndose a mitad de las reuniones, con la excusa de que estaba enfermo o que le había surgido una urgencia, sobre todo cuando le tocaba exponer algo o tenia que decir algo directamente ante todos, después simplemente dejo de asistir, y de dar explicaciones por su ausencia, limitándose a enviar a un representante.

Iván claro que estaba molesto, tanto como porque Inglaterra lo encubriera, como porque habían dejado claro desde el inicio que seria solo una vez y ya, que después no lo volverían a mencionar y harían como que aquello jamás había pasado, ¡no era para que se pusiera así el idiota! Al final lo único que había conseguido había sido que… ahora mismo Rusia estuviera parado frente a su puerta, en busca de una explicación.

Aun no tenia claro del que le diría, de la explicación del porque lo había venido a buscar, aunque si le aclararía que no era que estuviera preocupado por el ni nada, solo que era un irresponsable no por cumplir sus deberes por una pequeñez como haber follado una vez.

Toco el timbre, esperando pacientemente, pero jamás le abrieron, aun cuando estuvo insistiendo de forma casi desesperada por mas de quince minutos, hasta que se había aburrido, pero no dado por vencido, no había ido a esa tierra maldita, que tanto odiaba por simples principios para que no le atendieran, o America le abría la puerta… o el buscaba una ventana, así de simple. Saco su tubería, por si acaso, no sabia si el otro tenia un perro o no, y si era así, mejor prevenir a correr riesgos, no se llevaba muy bien con los perros. Salto la pequeña verja, que separaba la entrada del jardín, buscando alguna ventana abierta o algo para poder entrar… por fortuna, la suerte le favorecía y le hacia las cosas aun mas fáciles.

Camino de forma silenciosa hasta llegar a la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Al parecer el otro si estaba en casa, tal y como lo había dicho el inglés. Entro con sigilo, cerrando la puerta una vez adentro, mirando la cocina impecablemente limpia, había un vago olor a algo muy dulce flotando en el aire y no el olor a hamburguesa que se esperaba de la casa del cabeza de McDonalds, seguro que no era el yanqui quien se encargaba de la limpieza, alguien mas debía estar metido allí. Volvió a guardar su tubería dentro del abrigo, ya no había peligro, o eso pensaba. Todo parecía silencioso, salvo por el sonido lejano de un televisor encendido, ¿Dónde estaba Alfred?

Estaba por comenzar a recorrer el resto de la casa, fijándose en cada detalle de aquella residencia que siempre había imaginado tan distinta, preguntándose por el el americano cuando le escucho.

-TOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYY-esa voz chillona era imposible de confundir con alguien mas, era el-¿queda helado? ¡Dmitri quiere helado de chocolate con…!-Alfred quedo mudo cuando entro a la cocina y allí vio al soviético.

Iván lo quedo mirando atentamente, parecía sano, el rostro algo sonrojado, pero seguro era por la impresión, esos vivaces ojos azules opacados tras las gafas, y coronando sobre su cabeza, aquel mechón tan característico suyo, del cual había aprendido que no era solo rebelde, sino que causaba reacciones interesantes en el americano, reconoció rápidamente todos sus rasgos, que conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

-¿que diablos haces aquí?

-¿Quién es Dmitri?-pregunto el ruso con un claro dejo de celos en la voz, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡nadie ahora lárgate!

-nyet, no vine a este maldito lugar para que me echaras da-se acerco a el, viendo como el otro se arrinconaba contra la pared y bajaba la vista, abrazándose a si mismo, reacción que nunca había visto ni esperado en el americano, ¿no le iba a hacer frente? La verdad solo logro molestarlo aun mas con esa actitud, ¡tenia que pelear contra el! Enfrentarlo, desafiarlo-¿Por qué te escondes? ¡¿y quien es ese Dmitri?

-¡no te importa! Es asunto mío y ya, y esta es mi casa fuck, propiedad privada, así que ándate-no se atrevió a mirarlo, mantuvo siempre la mirada baja, cosa que solo lograba irritar mas al ruso, aunque apretaba los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

-acordamos que seria solo sexo-dijo Iván, empujándolo contra la pared con fuerza, sin dejarle moverse-y solo eso fue, no era para que te escondieras después en tu casa-no recibió respuesta alguna-déjame demostrarte como sigue siendo solo sexo, cosas sin importancia.

Alfred por primera vez le miro, asustado, soltando un leve gemido de dolor cuando el mayor lo empujo contra el suelo, tratando de apartarlo desesperado, sintiendo como le mordía el cuello con fuerza y el apenas si podía hacer algo, además se tratar de empujarlo, de quitárselo de encima, de no dejar que esa mano del ruso se metiera dentro de sus pantalones y menos aun, esa otra mano que se colaba bajo su polerón rojo.

-¡please! ¡no puedo, Russia!-iba a llorar y odiaba eso, últimamente lo hacia con demasiada facilidad, y se sentía idiota y débil, porque no debería estar cediendo de esa forma ante el comunista, el tenia mucha mas fuerza que el ruso, pero en ese momento lo había abandonado por completo, y lo único que podía hacer, era tratar de impedir que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, se suponía que el era el Hero… no ese niño llorón.

-si que puedes-siseo Iván, pasando sus manos por su espalda sin delicadeza alguna, para luego pasar a su torso-esto no es mas que…-se quedo quieto, muy quieto, para luego mirar sorprendido al americano, que respiraba de forma agitada, mordiéndose los labios en un intento por no romper en llanto, temblando por completo. Perdió el aliento por unos segundos para de inmediato levantarle el polerón al otro, viendo su vientre abultado, igual que si estuviera…-estas …

-¡you, fucking comunist! ¡mother fucker!-Alfred le aparto las manos y se bajo el polerón, apretándose contra la pared, como si temiera que el otro lo volviera a tocar. Le miraba con rabia, mientas se pasaba las manos por el rostro de forma furiosa, tratando de secarse las lagrimas.

-¿Cuánto tienes?-pregunto apenas con voz el ruso.

-¡eso no te interesa, es solo mío, tu no tienes nada que ver!

-es mío…

-¡no, tu no eres el padre?

-¿entonces quien?

-Inglaterra-murmuro apenas el menor, temblándole la voz, delatándolo en su mentira.

-aprende a mentir mejor

-Francia…

-¿Canadá también?

-fucking bastard! ¡déjame en paz!-le lanzo un golpe en el rostro, con todas su fuerza, que lanzo al ruso al suelo, ese te quedo muy quieto, mirándole aun con esa expresión de sorpresa que no podía quitar desde que le había levantado el polerón-es… es solo mío, yo lo cuidare, no dejare que tu lo toques-le dijo temblando mas que nunca, parecía que podría colapsar en cualquier momento-tu eres un maldito villano, y este es mi hijo-se apoyo en la pared, entre cerrando un poco los ojos, al parecer demasiado agotado-es mío-murmuro, mirando apenas como Rusia se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba de nuevo a el, sin aparentar molestia por el golpe, solo mirándolo de forma seria, sin sonreír, como en el inicio.

- . - . - . - . -

La noche ya había caído, y la luz de la farola se colaba desde la calle iluminando tenuemente la sala de la casa del americano, dejando ver al americano, sentando en las piernas del ruso. Ambos muy tranquilos, quizás, si Americano hubiera tenido los ojos abierto se habrían podido ver aun los rastros de lagrimas en el, pero no era el caso, parecía dormido en los brazos del ruso, el cual mantenía la vista fija en las ventana. Rusia tenia el pómulo derecho rojo e hinchado por culpa del golpe que le habían dado hacia un par de horas atrás.

-Amerika…

-¿hm?-apenas si alzo las cejas, no se sentía capaz de abrir los ojos, estaba tranquilo y relajado, adormeciéndose mas y mas, no quería pensar, no quería pensar en como se había visto obligado a ceder ante el ruso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba agotado por todo lo pasado ese día, aunque aun no sabia realmente, como había pasado.

-te estas durmiendo da

-mhhh…

Rusia suspiro levemente, moviéndose un poco para poder acomodarse mejor y sostener de forma equilibrada el peso del otro sobre sus dos piernas.

Aun no entendía del todo, como después de la pelea de la cocina habían terminado así, en tanta paz, hundiéndose ambos en una comodidad somnolienta, solo sabia que había sostenido al americano cuando le dio la impresión que estaba a punto de caer. No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que casi le había hecho… pero no había sido su culpa, si nadie le había dicho… aun cuando el había tratado de enterarse de lo que ocurría…

-oye… Amerika

-¿Qué pasa?

-creí que el aborto era legal en tu país da

Fin de la paz y la tranquilidad, todo se le fue por la borda. El menor se separo un poco de el y lo quedo mirando como si hubiera dicho la peor barbaridad del mundo, y sentía que así había sido.

-lo es-contesto secamente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿y no pensaste en esa opción?

Alfred apretó los labios, Arthur también le había insinuado aquello, pero la verdad el ni siquiera lo había pensado, el lo tendría, aunque todo el mundo se le fuera encima.

-no, no te estoy obligando a hacerte cargo de esto ni nada, no necesito ayuda, puedo perfectamente bien solo, igual como me las arregle los primeros meses-se mordió los labios, y se bajo de sus piernas, arreglándose la ropa-no te necesito, que te hayas enterado no cambia nada

-Amerika…

-además, es mío, no tuyo, yo lo he llevado adentro, lo he cuidado como el buen hero que soy

-Amerika, yo…

-y que sepas que ni será comunista, será capitalista, igual que yo, como debe ser

-yo si quiero cuidar de el

El americano le miro enfadado, el otro siempre le había repetido hasta el cansancio de que solo se trataba de sexo y nada mas, y ahora por el bebé se quería hacer cargo… no estaba seguro sobre si eso era bueno o no.

-como quieras-murmuro, haciendo ademán de no interesarle, prefería restarle importancia a las cosas, así dolían menos, además… solo era por el bebé, no por el, era solo por el pequeño.

-Dmitri…-murmuro el ruso.

-¿Qué hay con el?

-a el te referías con Dmitri da…. Dijiste: 'Dmitri quiere helado de chocolate' ¿es un antojo?

Sonrió un poco, para luego reír y asentir, metiéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su polerón para acariciar disimuladamente su vientre, aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro, por mas que tratara de mostrar enfado y molestia en ese momento, la sonrisa le ganaba sin poder evitarlo.

-yeap… adora el helado de chocolate.

-ya veo…

Iván sabia muy bien que los antojos eran del americano, pero ahora se podía escuchar diciendo que era el bebé quien quería comer todas esas cosas, le pareció algo gracioso y tierno, pero no lo olvidaría.

-entonces… te harás… responsable de Dmitri…

-y de ti también Amerika

El menor volvió a fruncir el ceño, mirando hacia otra parte para después chasquear la lengua y ponerse a buscar en la nevera el helado que chocolate tan ansiado.

-soy un héroe y puedo cuidarme solo-masculló.

- . - . - . - . - .

_Nada que decir salvo… ¿reviews? Se aceptan toda clase de criticas, constructivas, destructivas, asesinas._


	3. Consentido

_RusiaxAmerica, mencion de FrUk. Advertencias: puede producir diabetes__… (y personalidades algo cofcofmuycofcof OoC), presencia de Francia(?)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes._

-. - . - . - . - . -

Rusia esa noche se quedo en un hotel, prefirió ni siquiera insinuarle al otro la posibilidad de quedarse en su casa, sabia que seguía enfadado con el, mas aun por… como lo había atacado al entrar, en su arrebatos de celos por el aun desconocido 'Dmitri', la verdad, la idea casi lo atormentaba, tendría que ser mucho mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, y la verdad nunca se había caracterizado por ser así, no se le daban bien ese tipo de relaciones y lo mas seguro, como el pensaba, era que no sirviera para la paternidad (siendo francos, lo único que había cuidado en su vida había sido a un girasol) además… America lo odiaba, siempre Abia sido así, y ahora por el embarazo, seguro le tenia aun mas rencor que antes

-¿Amerika?-llamo, golpeando la puerta de la casa al dia siguiente, para que luego le viniera a abrir esa extraña criatura gris que se llamaba 'Tony' aunque nunca había tenido muy claro que era, según el ojiazul no era un extraterrestre.. Pero bueno, quizas que bicho seria, mejor no complicarse la vida con el.

Entro a la casa, cargado de bolsas, y cuando iba a preguntar por el yanqui, el pequeño extraterrestre le señalo la cocina. A paso tranquilo fue a buscar al menor, para verlo aun en pijama, comiéndose un pastelito mientras leía muy concentradamente una historieta de Superman, que de seguro ya se sabia de memoria, nunca acabaría de entender esa manía por volver a releer una y otra vez esas cosas.

-privet…

-mhhmmmhh-supuso que había sido un saludo o algo así, no estaba muy seguro la verdad, lo que si sabia era que el otro ni siquiera levanto la vista para saludarle, solo le hizo una vaga seña con la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

.-mhhhmhhh-otro gesto vago mas, del que no entendió casi nada, pero solo suspiro con un dejo de molestia y comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, recién ganadose la atención del americano- ¿Qué es todo eso?

-helado de chocolate da~

-…-lo miro extrañado (sin pasar por alto su mejilla algo hinchada y amoratada por el golpe que el mismo le había dado), para luego volver a mirar los potes de helado de chocolate negro, chocolate con manjar, chocolate suizo, chocolate chips-¿y para que trajiste tanto…?

-tu dijiste que a Dmitri le gustaba da~ así que pensé que no estaría demás que tuvieras una reserva, por si se te acababa o querías comer a media noche-le respondió con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a acomodar todo en la nevera, con una naturalidad que cualquiera diría que ya llevaba un tiempo en esa misma situación.

-ah… ya veo.. Thanks… I guess…-trato de volver a su historieta, pero los ojos se le iban solos hacia la figura del ruso, que seguía guardando las cosas-¿sabes? No es necesario que compres estas cosas ni nada, no estoy desvalido ni nada

-déjame de alguna forma… compensar por lo de ayer da…-sonrío un poco, de forma forzada-y… por lo de todos estos meses…

-ah… bueno…-se encogió de hombros-como quieras-murmuro, sacando uno de los potes es helado que aun seguían sobre la mesa, destapándolo y sacando un poco con el dedo-¿chocolate con almendras?

-da, no sabia… cual te gustaba en especial… así que traje de todo, ¿esta bien así?

-yeap, no soy regodeón con los helado, mientras sea chocolate todo bien-sonrío, sacando otro poco con el dedo.

-entonces a la otra no buscare tanto da~ aunque con eso tendrás para un buen tiempo

-¿un buen tiempo?-se rió el americano- para pasado mañana ya no tendré

Rusia lo quedo mirando sorprendido, aunque luego se convenció solo de que no debería hacerle tanta sorpresa, después de todo era Alfred, el chico que se comía mas de veinte hamburguesas durante las reuniones. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ese ritmo, si antes comía mucho… ahora comería mucho mas.

-¿necesitas algo mas?

- ¿Por qué? ¿ya te vas?

-¿quieres que me quede un poco mas?

-no-negó, volviendo a sacar mas helado, fijándose mas en la mesa que en el ruso-además, creo que voy a salir un rato, ya he estado mucho encerrado, mucho…

-¿Qué tanto?

-desde que se me comenzó a notar…

-ah… bastante tiempo-frunció un poco el ceño-ponte su chaqueta

-¿eh?

-vamos a salir a pasear, te acompaño da

Alfred solo sonrío, guardando el helado, para luego ir por su chaqueta.

-. - . - . - . - . -

A la semana, America ya se había acostumbrado a las visitas dirías del ruso, ya hasta sabia a la hora que llegaba, siempre después de la comida, según el para no molestar, también sabia que siempre le traía algo para comer, algún dulce, chocolates, helados, caramelos, lo que fuera, nunca con las manos vacías. Conversaba un rato con el, de lo que fuera, alguna trivialidad, lo que había pasado durante las ultimas conferencias o algo, no de datos, o estadísticas, sino de las peleas y las estupideces que jamás faltaban, lo que divertía bastante al yanqui, puesto que Inglaterra no le contaba esos detalles, y Canadá tampoco. Después salían a caminar, siempre buscando las calles menos transitadas y vacías, aunque fueran rurales, les daba igual, el menor solo quería salir a estirar las piernas, y al ruso le preocupaba que no le fuera a pasar nada, siempre sobre el, protegiéndolo, a veces demasiado sobre protector para gusto del americano, aunque no le molestaba, al menos casi nunca.

Las noches parecían mas largas, al menos para Alfred, siempre buscaba una excusa y otra para estar levantado hasta tarde, aun cuando se la vivía con sueño, la somnolencia le comenzaba a pesar desde la hora de la cena y se volvía mas y mas irresistible a medida que se arrastraban los minutos hasta llegar a la noche, pero el se negaba a dormir temprano, si se dormía, implicaba que el ruso se tendría que ir y no le gustaba eso, tampoco es como si le agradara tenerlo allí todo el día… o eso le decía siempre al mayor. Prefería que llegara temprano, antes de la comida y así robarle un poco mas de tiempo, cuidados y mimos, también así lo consentía mas, aunque no sabia como habían llegado a esa situación, tampoco entendía como el, ÉL, le permitía hacerle eso al ruso.

Por las noches, cuando el sueño ya le terminaba por vencer y se quedaba dormido sobre su sillón, Iván iba y lo cargaba, sin escuchar las apagadas protestas del menor que siempre terminaba por acurrucarse contra su pecho, sujetándose de su ropa, para luego soltarlo casi a la fuerza cuando lo dejaba sobre la cama. Sentía como le quitaba los zapatos y luego lo cubría con las mantas, siempre tuvo el leve anhelo de sentir un beso rápido y robado de parte del ruso, antes de irse, pero eso no sucedía nunca y siempre le dejaba un gusto amargo entre sueños, aquella pequeña y tonta ilusión quebrada.

No entendía muchas de las cosas que le pasaban o sentía, culpaba a su mente de adolescente hiperactivo de ideas bizarras, otras veces las culpables eran las hormonas. A ratos quería echarle los brazos al cuello al ruso y besarle como si no hubiera mañana, abrazarle, exigirle que le dijera que le quería y que le abrazara con fuerza, pero a ratos también le odiaba, le odiaba por estar allí en su casa, cuidándolo como si fuera su niñera, siempre tan pendiente de el, viéndolo como su obligación todo porque estaba embarazado, eso era Alfred, su responsabilidad, nada mas. América era un mas de sensaciones y sentimientos contradictorios, como siempre, solo que ahora los tenia a flor de piel, quería abusar de Rusia, quería sacarlo de su casa, quería que se quedara a dormir con el, quería gritarle todos los insultos reprimidos de las ultimas décadas y quería sentir algo de cariño que no fuera forzado ni obligado, realmente te sentía fuera de si mismo, fuera de carácter. Se estaba obsesionando con el, era su capricho el que tenia que cumplir, la Federación de Rusia era su capricho, de nadie mas, lo consideraba suyo y cada vez se aferraba mas a el, aun cuando no lo quería.

Su vida era una rutina, agradable, no aburrida, al final se habían acabado por acostumbrar el uno al otro, hasta que un día, Iván simplemente no llego, y al siguiente tampoco, por mas que le espero, simplemente no apareció.

America se puso de mal humor, hipersensible, termino por tirar todo el helado de chocolate a la basura, los dulces y todo lo que le había traído el ruso, se encerró en su cuarto, para luego darse cuenta que no tenia que evitar a nadie, así que se dedico a vagar por toda la casa, molesto. ¿Lo había dejado así como así? Sin palabras, explicaciones ni nada… solo lo había abandonado y ya, alto… ¿abandonar? No… uno abandona a un perro, o a alguien que 'quiere', el nunca estuvo en esa categoría, a el simplemente lo habían desechado, a el… ¡el héroe!.

El tercer día ya era un desastre mal humorado al cual ni Tony se atrevía a acercarse, intento cocinar, aunque no le funciono nada de lo que trato de hacer y dejo todo tirado, mas molesto aun. Su humor oscilaba entre el enojo, la melancolía y un extraño estado de adormecimiento en que no se sentía feliz, pero sonreía de todas forma, mas adormecido que nada.

Para el cuarto día el aburrimiento había reinado en su casa, eso y un ligero mal humor que le había quitado por completo el apetito. Recorrió su casa, dejándolo patas arriba hasta que encontró pinturas azules y verdes. Su mente divagaba tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya se había quitado la polera y había comenzado a pintar sobre su vientre el mapa del mundo, específicamente Estados Unidos y Rusia.

-mira Dmitri, esto de aquí…-señalo los Estados Unidos, que tenia una estrella amarilla pintada-es la grandiosa tierra de la libertad, aquí vivo yo, tu mamá, y por acá… trazo un camino hasta la tierra soviética, que no tenia ninguna estrella y era un dibujo del mapa bastante deforme-ahí vive tu padre, comunista-chasqueo la lengua-aunque ahí hace frío, mejor nos quedamos acá-volvió a la parte de su mapa, sonriendo un poco-aquí hay playas, nieve, campos, hay muchas cosas

-además hace mas calor da~

Alfred alzo la vista, mirando sorprendido al ruso que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirando quien sabe hacia cuanto rato como el otro se pintaba el vientre y se marcaba aquellas rutas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te vine a ver da, siempre vengo, ¿no?

-¿y donde estabas ayer? ¿y anteayer? ¡los últimos tres días!-se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a el, mirándole molesto, sin poder disimularlo, ignorando el hecho que no llevaba polera y estaba todo pintado.

-tuve que volver a mi propia casa, en Rusia-explico con calma el ruso, sonriéndole como siempre-no puedo quedarme siempre aquí, también tengo asuntos que atender allá

-pues… que tus asuntos esperen, aquí esta tu hijo, así que te quedas aquí-le ordeno el americano, mordiéndose los labios por su arrebato de celos, sabia que el otro solo se quedaba por Dmitri, no por el, no había nada mas que lo atara a esa tierra que sabia que no le gustaba.

-aquí esta mi hijo…-murmuro el ruso para luego tomarlo por la cintura y hacerle que se diera la vuelta, quedando de espaldas hacia el-ven

-espera, ¿Qué…?-quedo sorprendido por ese gesto, para luego sentir como el ruso lo sentaba en sus piernas, y apoyaba las manos sobre su vientre, produciéndole un agradable escalofrío-¿Qué haces?-lo pregunto de todas formas, aun cuando era mas que obvio.

-tu dijiste que aquí estaba mi hijo da y yo aun no he tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo-explico con simpleza, pasando su manos por el vientre del otro, para luego delinear el mapa de su tierra que estaba dibujado de mala forma-desde aquí… pensemos que aquí esta San Petersburgo da-dijo, sonriendo, apoyando el mentón en el hombro del americano, mientras este escuchaba con atención, como pocas veces, aun cuando sabia que esa explicación no era para el-aquí estaba yo da~ y tome un vuelo para poder llegar hasta acá-trazo con el índice de forma suave-cruzando el océano para poder volver-sonrío, volviendo a acariciar su vientre y luego abrazándolo, Alfred solo pudo tragar duro y quedarse quieto, tratando de no demostrar reacción, sabia que solo estaba abrazando su vientre, a Dmitri, no a el-nee… Alfred

-¿Qué pasa?-cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la escasa calidez que le podía entregar el otro, sintiéndose demasiado bien con ese contacto, supuso que solo era por el bebé.

-tu cocina es un desastre da-se rió un poco, muy bajito junto a su oído-si tanto te cuesta, yo puedo cocinar da

-no me cuesta, lo hago bien-gruño, inflando las mejillas, aunque estuviera mintiendo-pero si tanto quieres… cocina, me da igual-mintió, como ya se le hacia costumbre frente al otro.

Rusia solo sonrío, continuando con la explicación de su viaje.

Al final, Rusia se quedaba a dormir en la casa del yanqui, en otro cuarto claro, pero era solo para que no anduviera gastando en hoteles, además que, como dijo Alfred, los comunistas eran pobres y mejor que no gastara lo poco que tenia. Iván solo había rodado los ojos y rió, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el cuarto libre para el, no lo admitiría, pero le gustaba mucho mas quedarse cerca, mejor aun en la misma casa, la verdad quería arreglar de algún modo las cosas, si iba a tener un hijo con el americano… era la oportunidad para por fin ya dejar de lado todas esas peleas y por una vez ser amable con el, como habían sido cuando iniciaron relaciones, hacia casi dos siglos atrás, cuando por primera vez se fijo en alguien de verdad.

Se acostumbraron a llevar en pocos días la vida casi de una pareja de matrimonio o de enamorados, aunque de amor no había nada, solo se daban compañía, Iván cuidaba que el americano comiera lo que debía y que no se intoxicara con sus antojos extraños, todavía tenia el estomago revuelto de la vez que lo encontró comiendo manzanas con mayonesa, o cuando le dijo que quería pollo frito con helado de menta encima. Alfred por su parte… el… bueno el hacia…en fin, el se encargaba de darle que hacer al ruso aunque además de los antojos no eran muchas cosas, pasaba bastante tiempo jugando video juegos, viendo películas o incluso, haciendo karaoke cuando pensaba que el ruso andaba en algún lejano de la casa, el seguía su vida normal, feliz igual que siempre, como el idiota descerebrado al que todos estaba acostumbrados, pero Iván aun con esa fachada, se dio cuenta de algunos detalles en los que no había reparado antes, por ejemplo, America no era siempre risas, tampoco andaba siempre con el humor alto, pasaba largos ratos en silencio, y cuando lo tenia que dejar solo, un par de horas o un día, cuando volvía lo encontraba con los ojos mas brillantes de lo usual o metido debajo de la cama por algún motivo aunque esos 'detalles', nunca tuvieron mayor explicación para el, aparte de 'las hormonas'. Por lo general solía ir del héroe caprichoso a… Alfred B (así le puso el ruso) a ese Alfred infantil-mas aun-y falto de mimos, que hacia de todo por conseguir atención y cuidados.


	4. Estados Unidos vs Alfred F Jones

_RusiaxAmerica, mencion de FrUk. Advertencias: puede producir diabetes__… (y personalidades algo cofcofmuycofcof OoC), presencia de Francia(?)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes._

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

-¡IVAAAAAAN!-el pobre ruso casi quedo pegado en el techo por ese grito, para luego ir corriendo al cuarto del otro, preocupado, para encontrarlo sentado en la cama, con la vista gacha y las manos sobre el vientre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿duele?-se acerco preocupado a el- ¿algo anda mal? Llamare al hospital da…

-¿Qué? No, dude… cálmate-se rió, alzando el rostro-dame tu mano

Rusia lo quedo mirando unos segundos antes de pasarle su diestra, la cual el otro apoyo sobre su vientre.

-¿Qué se supone que…?

-shhh-cerro los ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo, Iván también quedo en silencio, esperando, hasta que lo sintió, el pequeño movimiento en el vientre del otro, abrió los ojos maravillado, pestañeando un par de veces para luego mirarlo-¿lo sentiste?

-da…¿ese es el?

-yeap, ese es-sonrío el otro, viendo como el ruso le levantaba la polera y apoyaba su mejilla contra su vientre, cerro los ojos y paso su mano por entre los cabellos del ruso, acariciándolos de forma distraída, mientras que el otro se abrazaba a el, aun apoyando su mejilla en su cuerpo.

-¿es primera vez que se mueve?

-No… pero siempre lo hacia cuando estoy por dormirme, nunca así, de día haha~

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?

-pensé.. -se encogió de hombros-Que no te importaría

-claro que me importa da, me gusta poder sentirlo así-susurro, cerrando los ojos también, sumamente concentrado en poder sentir todo lo que pudiera, inclusa las caricias en el pelo que le daba el yanqui de forma suave. Se levanto un poco y empujo con suavidad al otro sobre la cama, colocándose sobre el y quitarle la polera, dejando al otro maniatado con ella, sin terminar de quitársela.

-R-Russia… no puedes…-se asusto de verdad y se trato de mover para librarse del otro, pero el euroasiático lo sujeto por la cintura, sin dejarle soltarse, acariciando con sus manos frías su piel, produciéndole escalofríos-por favor…-murmuro, tratando de no disfrutar de las acciones del otro, del como comenzaba a besar su vientre, subiendo a su pecho, para luego acariciar sus piernas, desbrochándole el pantalón-yo no puedo-susurro, cerrando los ojos, sonrojado, sintiéndose derretir con cada roce, era demasiado bueno, le gustaba demasiado y soltó un jadeo cuando el otro rozo uno de sus pezones, comenzando a temblar-entiende…-abrió los ojos, aquel azul cielo empañado por las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse-para mi… no es solo sexo-dijo en voz muy baja, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos, ya esta, lo había dicho, eso que desde la primera vez se había negado a decir lo acababa de soltar. No quería ver su reacción, aunque si la sintió, ya no hubieron mas caricias, no mas roces, solo la voz del otro, rozando su oreja, su aliento calido caracoleándole en el oído.

-me alegro que así sea da… porque yo quiero que Alfred, no Amerika, sea mío da y solo pienso compartirlo con Dmitri

America era el héroe, ya lo sabia, no le podía pertenecer, era del mundo, para 'salvar' a los demás, llenarse la boca de tonterías y ser una potencia, el quería que Alfred F. Jones fuera suyo, ese mismo idiota, pero que era frágil, y ahora mismo se estaba aferrando a el, cual niño pequeño asustado, insultándolo de muchas formas, diciéndole el maldito comunista que era por siempre andar jugando con el, amenazándolo hasta con armamento nuclear si es que se atrevía a dejarlo sin mas, que mandaría al FBI y a la CIA si estaba bromeando con el, porque de verdad sufriría si llegaba a ser así.

-no estoy bromeando-sonrío, apartándole el pelo de la cara, aun teniéndolo casi desnudo bajo el.

-mas te vale… o hasta los hombres de negro irán por…-interrumpido por un beso, que no le supo a amargo, tampoco a tristeza como la otra vez, le gusto, le fue adictivo y se abrazo a su cuello para que no se apartara de el, sintiendo de nuevo las caricias, esta vez dejándose llevar por ellas, suaves, sutiles, abrazándose mas a el, llegando a arañarle la espalda en cada leve espasmo de placer por los roces y caricias del ruso.

Inglaterra estaba contrariado, hacia un par de días que no veía a Alfred, mas de una semana la verdad, el muy cabezota no le había atendido el teléfono, tampoco le había llamado de vuelta, no daba señales de nada, ni a el ni a Canadá. No había mas remedio, al final el mismo había tenido que venir a la casa del mocoso emancipado a ver que todo estuviera bien, seguro la casa ya era un desastre y había estado comiendo porquerías.

Entro por la puerta de la cocina, que como siempre estaba sin llave, al menos allí todo se veía limpio y en orden, en la sala solo había un par de video juegos y ya, nada mas de desorden.

Era medio día, supuso que el yanqui debería seguir en cama. Frunció el ceño, una cosa era estar embarazado y otra ser un vago. Subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, ya se sabia la casa de memoria. Le daría una reprimenda al otro, por no haber dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo y mas aun por haberlo preocupado. Se encontró con la puerta entre abierta del cuarto y entro, pasando a abrir las cortinas, acercándose luego a la cama, aun con el ceño fruncido, listo para su sermón, cuando… se quedo con la boca abierta con lo que veía.

Alfred, su hermanito, el mismo que estaba embarazado en esos momentos estaba abrazado al ruso, en la cama, ambos durmiendo de forma profunda, y por lo que dejaban ver la sabanas, desnudos también. Se quedo sin habla, en blanco por un par de segundos para después reaccionar y molestarse, por unos momentos olvido con quien trataba y sacudió al ruso sin miramientos, el cual apenas si abrió los ojos, mirándolo confundido.

-privet…

-nada de 'privet'-susurro el inglés, no queriendo despertar a su ex colonia-¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí?

-pues, estaba durmiendo, hasta que tu llegaste da-frunció el ceño, abrazando un poco mas a Alfred, que aun dormido, se acurrucaba contra el.

Inglaterra se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle-sal, ahora, tenemos que hablar-se quedo de pie junto a el, esperando a que se levantara.

-si esperas afuera… a que me ponga algo de ropa-Arthur enrojeció, y salio rápidamente de la habitación, esperándole en el pasillo, mientras que el ruso se separaba con cuidado del menor, cubriéndolo bien con las sabanas, colocándose los pantalones a la rápida para ir tras el inglés, para lo que sabia seria una.. Difícil charla.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-le grito el oji verde, apenas le vio cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

-cuidando a Alfred-contesto con sequedad, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿cuidándolo? ¡follándotelo dirás! ¡pero que forma de cuidar a alguien, el premio del padre del año para ti!-le miro, enojado-primero lo violas y después lo dejas botado por meses, ¡mientras el se ahogaba en nauseas y vómitos!

-¡en primera yo no lo viole y en segunda yo pregunte por el!-no demoro ni cinco minutos en sacarlo de sus casillas-¡pregunte mucha veces por el, ¿y que me dijiste? 'esta en casa! ¡¿Qué se suponía que yo iba a hacer eso?-dio un golpe en la pared, sin darse cuenta de ello, mirándole enojado, antes lo cual el otro se aminalo un poco, pero le hizo frente igual, rojo hasta las orejas-¡después llego aquí y me encuentro con que ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo!

-¡no es mi culpa! El no quería decirte, yo no lo podía obligar-odiaba sentirse tan poca cosa en comparación al otro, pero no se echaría hacia atrás, estaban hablando de Alfred, su hermanito-¡y resulta que ahora vienes y lo primero que haces es encamarte con el! ¿sabes lo que he tenido que ver por tu culpa?-lo señalo con un dedo acusador-Alfred, nunca, jamás había llorado ya siendo un país independiente, pero por tu culpa tuve que verlo llorar-frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo del americano, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, sollozando al enterarse de su estado, primero sin querer decirle quien era el padre-¡y no una sino varias veces!

Iván se lo imagino, el también lo sabia, también le había visto llorar, con demasiado facilidad últimamente, aunque el otro se excusaba con que eran las hormonas, sabia que muchas de esas lagrimas eran de verdad.

-yo no quiero jugar con el-negó con la cabeza-yo quiero hacerme cargo

-¿no es muy tarde ya?

Alfred despertó, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y algo adolorido. Bostezo, tallándose los ojos con las manos para luego tantear las sabanas junto a el… Iván no estaba, ¿Dónde..? Frunció el ceño, con tristeza, se había ido… así como así, solo buscaba sexo una vez mas y había tomado sus cosas y de nuevo se largo. Se sintió mal, mareado, sentía un peso en el estomago y se levanto a penas, sin acordarse de que estaba desnudo para luego escuchar gritos en el pasillo, era… ¿Iggy? Y… Reconoció aliviado la voz del ruso, no se había ido, solo estaba peleando con Iggy… eso no era bueno; lo mas rápido que pudo tomo una sabana, cubriéndose la cintura con ella, saliendo de cuarto en silencio, viendo como los otros dos se gritaban y el inglés se iba de la lengua con cosas que el ruso no debería saber.

-no, no es tarde, ese sigue siendo mi hijo y yo lo quiero

-¿y Alfred que?

-¡también lo quiero a el da!

-¡Siempre se han odiado! 

-odio a Estados Unidos! ¡yo quiero a Alfred, el es mío te guste o no!

-¡no!-se puso rojo de ira, sin importarle al inglés que tenia que levantar la cabeza para poder ver al otro a los ojos-¡es mi hermano y no dejare que…!

-¿y mi opinión donde queda?-pregunto de mal talante el americano, haciéndose notar, a un lado del pasillo, envuelto de la cintura para abajo con una sabana, mirándolos a los dos con el ceño fruncido.-ya estoy mayor para escoger lo que quiero o no

-pero Alfred…

-yo…-tomo aire, mirando al inglés-voy a quedarme con el ruso, es el padre de Dmitri después de todo… tiene el derecho de estar con el

-pero…-lo miro horrorizado, no podía creer que le estaban diciendo, de seguro el maldito ruso le había lavado el cerebro, miro al responsable de todo, que no podía disimular su maldita sonrisa.

-y…-Alfred ahora miro de mala forma a Iván-como te atrevas a hacerme algo malo, retorcido o lo que sea, te las veras conmigo, sigo siendo una potencia mundial, estando embarazado, ¡soy el hero! Que no se les olvide a ninguno de los dos, puedo contra cualquier villano ahahahaha~ y…-su heroico discurso, se vio interrumpido por un sonoro gruido de su estomago, reclamando por comida-¡mal momento Dmitri! Estoy tratado de dar el ejemplo y tu tienes hambre-hizo un puchero, perdiendo toda pose de seriedad de antes, acariciándose el vientre-no me patees, ya te doy algo de comer…

-¿te patea?-pregunto Inglaterra acercándose a el, pero teniendo de inmediato al ruso sobre el, que no le permitía tocarlo-quiero sentirlo-reclamo el mas pequeño en porte, aunque el mayor en edad.

-no lo Haras da

Alfred no se dio ni cuenta, seguía fascinado con la charla con su bebé, preguntándole que quería de desayuno y pidiéndole que no fuera a pedir scones porque estaba Iggy presente y no convenía para nada, nunca se dio cuenta, de cómo los otros dos se asesinaban con la mirada.

Inglaterra finalmente, a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar, pues no le quedo de otra, que Alfred iba a estar con el ruso, al menos durante el embarazo, aunque claro… no les dejo las cosas fáciles. Arthur se quedo todo ese día en la casa, cuidando según el, que Alfred no comiera porquerías, mientras que Iván alegaba que no hacia ninguna falta porque el se ocupaba de eso y America… prefirió ignorarlos, tomando un envase de helado para luego ir a jugar video juegos, dejando a los dos mayores con sus disputas e indirectas, hasta el era capaz de sentir la tensión en el aire, y no digamos que eso era cosa fácil.

Las visitas de Inglaterra se volvieron muy constantes y cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad se quedaba a dormir, lo que generaba nuevas peleas, porque el alegaba que el ruso no tenia porque dormir con el americano, y Rusia se defendía diciendo que le gustaba dormir con el y además así podía sentir al bebé moviéndose con mas facilidad. Al final, mas de una vez, terminaron durmiendo los tres juntos, por orden del menor, aunque esas eran las noches en que peor lo pasaba Alfred, abrazado por los dos mayores, que eran demasiado posesivos, apenas si podía cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

_Oh si~ por que esto ya me salio cursi, mas de lo planeado (pero lo puse de advertencia asi que no me siento tan culpable)_

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-Arthur Kirkland al… ¿Alfred?-Inglaterra quedo sorprendido cuando escucho los gemidos, reclamos y un par de gritos por la línea- ¿pasa algo…? ¡¿Alfred estas bien?

-yeah, bien bien, ¿y…? ¡agh! Vanya, deja de…-escucho un par de jadeos por el teléfono, forcejeos y hasta un gemido por ahí-

-¡te dije que no hagas eso da! 

-…¿ah?

-no, no tu Iggy, Iván que no se queda quieto y no quiere que este arriba de el; lo que necesito es que vengas para que me p…ahhh

-¡Alfred! ¡llama cuando no estés… Haciendo eso con el ruso!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . -

_¿__Review? Criticas constructivas, destructivas, asesinas, tomatazos, botellazos, de todo se acepta._


	5. Todos los días

_RusiaxAmerica, mencion de FrUk. Advertencias: puede producir diabetes__… (y personalidades algo cofcofmuycofcof OoC), presencia de Francia(?)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes._

- . - . -

Con seis meses y medio de embarazo, el vientre de Alfred había crecido considerablemente y a veces, por molestar al ruso usaba una polera que tenia una flecha que decía: ¡el del desliz!'. y siempre se colocaba de forma que la flecha apuntara al 'culpable', el cual solo rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, tratando de seguir en lo suyo, sabiendo que el otro solo buscaba atención y continuaría molestándolo, ya después murmurándole indirectas muy directas y si aun con eso seguía sin tener la atención de Iván, iba por un plumón negro, se quitaba la polera y se pintaba una carita triste en el vientre, con lo que el mayor terminaba por ceder, divertido, sentándolo en sus piernas, abrazándolo, murmurando algo en ruso que Alfred no alcanzaba a entender, pero se escuchaba dulce, así que dudaba que fuera algo malo y el disfrutaba de eso, hasta tal punto se relajaba que se podía dormir, contagiando al ruso con su somnolencia que poco a poco se empezó a hacer habitual en la casa.

Podían pasarse la tarde frente a los ventanales, viendo el escaso sol de otoño, mirando como el follaje cambiaba de color, o al menos eso hacia el ruso, mientras que Alfred solo se sumía en ese sueño liviano, con los ojos cerrados, acurrucado contra el cuerpo del otro, suspirando tranquilo, mientras que Rusia solo dormitaba. Mas de alguna vez los encontró así Inglaterra, no hacia preguntas, iba a preparar el te y volvía con una bandeja que dejaba sobre la mesita, con dulces y el te, al menos en algo se llevaba bien con Rusia, y era que ambos preferían el te antes que el café. Conversaban en voz baja, mientras que Alfred entre abría los ojos y negaba cuando le ofrecían un poco de te o algún dulce, prefiriendo seguir durmiendo. Negándose también a ir a la cama, el quería quedarse allí, escuchando las conversaciones por simple curiosidad, además, que hacia mucho tiempo que no salía de su casa y las únicas veces que lo hacia, era para dar una vuelta caminando, pero se cansaba pronto y por lo general el ruso lo tenia que cargar de vuelta a la casa.

Pero tampoco todos los días eran tan dulces, habían también malos días. Siempre, ambos, habían disfrutado sus peleas, de molestarse, insultarse y provocarse mutuamente, viendo cuales eran los limites a los que podían llegar, hasta cuando se toleraban, el problema era que Rusia olvidaba que ya no era igual que antes, y cuando discutían por cualquier cosa, a veces se le iban de las manos, y cuando se daba cuenta, ya estaban peleando a gritos, diciéndose cualquier estupidez, y terminaban tan enojados por una pequeñez que al final Iván se iba a dormir al sofá, y America se encerraba en su cuarto, ambos lo bastante molestos como para no querer ni cenar ni tampoco hablarse por un par de horas, eso, hasta después de media noche.

Iván le esperaba paciente, hasta que escuchaba los leves crujidos de los peldaños de las escaleras y luego los pasos furtivos del menor, luego todo en silencio por unos segundos, en los que se sabia observado y después… los pasos rápidos, Alfred trataba de hacerse un espacio junto a el, ante lo cual, el ruso lo tomaba y lo acostaba sobre el, sin decir nada, durmiéndose poco después. O también pasaba, que era el mayor el que iba al cuarto del americano, colándose dentro en silencio, sabiendo que el otro estaba despierto; se metía a la cama y se apegaba a el, después las palabras eran siempre las mismas.

-tardaste

-tratare de evitarlo a la próxima da.

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

-Vanya-dijo de la nada Alfred, mientras leía una de sus historietas de siempre, logrando que el ruso lo mirara confundido.

-¿si?

-¿tu hermana te decía así, no? La de la delantera XXXL

-prefiero que le digas Ucrania

-claro, claro, whatever…-quedo mirando de nuevo su historieta, unos momentos en silencio-Vanya…

-¿pasa algo?-el ruso cerro el libro que intentaba leer, sabiendo que el otro no lo dejaría tranquilo.

-Vanya.. ¿Qué significa? Digo… nadie mas te dice así, ¿es un nombre en clave o algo?

-nyet, es solo un diminutivo da, se ocupa entre personas cercanas o por cariño-volvió a abrir su novela, buscando la pagina en la que había quedado, dando la conversación por terminada.

-de cariño-murmuro el otro, dejando su historieta sobre la mesa, quedando pensativo varios momentos-entonces es entre personas cercanas…

-da

-creo que voy a llamar a Iggy

Iván volvió a cerrar el libro, mirándole no de muy buen forma, no le gustaba cuando venia el inglés, ahí le tocaba tener que 'competir' por la atención del americano.

-¿para que le quieres a el? Yo estoy yo aquí da, pídeme que quieres

-quiero comer scones

-¡¿quieres matar a Dima? ¡no puedes comer eso, es toxico!-le miro alarmado, asustado por una vez.

-tranquilo Vanya, cuando pequeño los tenia que comer por obligación, soy inmune a todo

-¿me dices Va…? No, espera, de verdad eso le hará mal a Dmitri, a ti no, pero a el si

Alfred se acerco a el y lo jalo de las mejillas, haciéndole sonreír-es él el que quiere comer eso, yo no, el tiene esos antojos raros.

-Alfred, no puedes…

-voy por mi teléfono

-no lo harás-primera advertencia de Rusia, que se movió un poco hacia adelante, como impidiéndole el paso, pero el americano solo frunció el ceño, divertido, avanzando otro paso.

-si lo haré

-Amerika, te lo advierto

-yo también te lo advierto Vanya, voy a llamar a Iggy-se inclino levemente hacia adelante, siendo seguido en todo por el mayor, ambos listos para la carrera hacia el teléfono.

-ya te dije que no lo…

Tarde, el menor salio corriendo hacia el pasillo seguido de cerca por el ruso, logrando por lo rápido que iba que no alcanzara a evitar el golpe con la mesita del teléfono, quedando los dos entre una maraña de cables, brazos y piernas, en la cual, Alfred aun trataba de marcar el numero de la casa del inglés, e Iván trataba de impedirlo a toda costa.

-¡he-hello! ¡Iggy!-chillo el americano por teléfono, mientras peleaba por que no le arrebataran el auricular.

-Arthur Kirkland al… ¿Alfred?-Inglaterra quedo sorprendido cuando escucho los gemidos, reclamos y un par de gritos por la línea- ¿pasa algo…? ¡¿Alfred estas bien?

-yeah, bien bien, ¿y…? ¡agh! Vanya, deja de…-escucho un par de jadeos por el teléfono, forcejeos y hasta un gemido por ahí-

-¡te dije que no hagas eso da! 

-¡pues ya lo hice! ¡no trates de dominarme tanto! ¡por hoy estas abajo ahahahahahahaha!-el menor se sentó sobre el ruso, sin dejarle aun tomar el teléfono e Inglaterra mal pensaba todo horriblemente-¡Iggy! ¿sigues ahí? Lo que te quería decir era.. ¡Iván deja de moverte así!

-…¿ah?

-no, no tu Iggy, Iván que no se queda quieto y no quiere que este arriba de el; lo que necesito es que vengas para que me p…

Otro golpe por la línea, mas reclamos sobre posturas, que cuidado aquí con esto y aquello, que no fuera tan egoísta.

-¡Alfred! ¡llama cuando no estés.. Haciendo eso con el ruso!-Inglaterra estaba rojo hasta las orejas, mientras prácticamente gritaba al teléfono-¡no tengo porque escuchar algo así!-reclamo y corto la llamada, aun completamente rojo.

-¿Quién era cheri?

-Alfred…

-¿y que te dijo para dejarte tan rojo?-se rió Francia, mientras cocinaba la cena de ellos dos.

-nada… estaba muy ocupado… haciendo quien sabe que cosas con el ruso-murmuro, enfurruñado, volviendo con tu tejido.

Y en Estados Unidos de America, en la ciudad de Boston, en una pequeña pero elegante casa, tirados en el piso del pasillo, un americano reclamaba por sus scones perdidos y un ruso trataba de desenredarse de los cables del teléfono.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-¡Matthew I love you!-grito Alfred, sentado en el borde de la mesa de la cocina, mientras su hermano le cocinaba panqueques, y el se bebia prácticamente todo el frasco de miel de maple.

-seguro… solo lo haces por interés Al-Canadá rodó los ojos, agradeciendo que no estuviera Rusia también presente en la cocina, se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando llego a la casa y se entero que esos dos estaban viviendo juntos, y como si fuera poco… por como se hablaban y se trataban parecían una pareja, pero seguro eran impresiones suyas. Matthew siempre había sabido que a su mellizo le gustaba desde hacías mucho tiempo el ruso, lo sabia por como lo miraba, lo seguía y siempre estaba pendiente de el, también lo había visto en las reuniones, el como buscaba su mirada, y como siempre después de una pelea, en las que a veces tenían que separarlos, el parecía secretamente feliz. Alfred disfrutaba de esa situación, y el lo sabia muy bien, estaba mas que contento, bastaba con verle la cara iluminada cada vez que aparecía Rusia, y este le decía alguna cosa y lo abrazaba de forma posesiva para poder tocar su vientre.

-¡Matthy! ¿queda mas miel?

-es el segundo frasco que te comes ya, te quedaras sin miel para las panqueques-le regaño de forma suave su hermano.

-¡c'mon dude! Dmitri quiere miel~ no es mi culpa ahaha~

-aquí tienes-de la nada había llegado Iván con un frasco nuevo de miel, cargando un par de bolsas de compras además.

-¡I love you!~ -dijo Alfred, abrazando su frasco de miel, mientras Canadá se giraba sorprendido hacia ellos por esa confesión que no esperaba oír tan a la ligera, Iván solo sonrío de forma tranquila.

-se lo dice a la miel, no te sorprendas tanto

Matthew, nervioso por la presencia del ruso ahora, volvía a sus panqueques, teniendo ya una pequeña pila de estos juntos, sintiendo que sobraba en esa cocina.

Cuando se había enterado del embarazo de su hermano, por boca de Arthur, vino de inmediato a su casa a verlo, para cuidarlo y saber (que es lo que haría) como estaba. Nunca imagino encontrar a su hermano en ese estado, parecía tan feliz y melancólico a la vez, había entrado a su casa en silencio y lo encontró sentado en el marco de la ventana, con una mano sobre el vientre.

-_Vladimir__…__ no, suena de vampiro-murmuraba, mientras parecía sumamente pensativo- ¿Sergei? Pff__…__ no, siempre me dio risa ese nombre__…__ Dmitri__…__ no suena mal__…__-Canadá se había quedado en absoluto silencio, sin apartar la vista de su hermano-me gusta__…__ te llamaras Dmitri entonces-le escucho reír y luego le vio bajar el rostro, al parecer apesadumbrado._

_-he-hey Al__…_

_-¿ah? ¿Quién eres?_

_-tu hermano__…__ Matthew__…_

_-¡ahhh! Tu, haha, ¿Cómo estas? _

_-bi-bien__…_

Canadá siempre había sido el confidente de Alfred, siempre había estado con el en sus peores momentos y sentía que lo conocía mejor que cualquiera, aun cuando se le ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo. No tuvo que preguntar para saber quien era el padre, le basto con ver ese rostro de felicidad reprimida de su hermano para saberlo, también fue mas que obvio con esos nombres que estaba escogiendo para el nuevo bebé.

Adoraba a su hermano, mucho, y siempre estaría dispuesto a cuidarlo, pero no podía evitar estar celoso de el, Alfred era demasiado afortunado en ocasiones, lo había visto llorar en este ultimo tiempo, con frecuencia y mas de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero al final Alfred estaba con quien quería, aunque aun no sabia si era solo por el bebé que Rusia estaba allí, o si era también por el propio americano.

-¿Rusia… querrás panqueques?-pregunto con timidez al gran euroasiático, que en ese momento estaba guardando las compras.

-da~ me gustarían

-¡hey! Son mis panqueques!

-no seas egoista Al… hice muchos

-¡dejaran a Dima con hambre!

Los dos países de ojos violetas, rodaron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza, sabiendo lo egoísta que podía ser el otro, lamentablemente. Ambos lo querían así, tal cual era, sea eso para bien… o para mal.

- . - . - . - . -

Iván tenia en brazos al americano, el cual estaba dormitando de forma tranquila, sentado sobre sus piernas, mientras que Inglaterra estaba sentado frente a ellos tomando el te de forma calmada, junto con el ruso. Comenzaba a llover y el frío del invierno próximo ya se hacia presente.

-Bielorrusia nos tiene a todos enfermos-comento Arthur, como si fuera un tema casual, logrando que al ruso le diera un desagradable escalofrío por el recuerdo de su hermana enojada.

-seguro solo esta irritada por…

-es por ti-el inglés lo quedo mirando de forma seria-andan muchos comentarios también, de porque ya no vas a las reuniones y solo envías a un representante, hay especulaciones locas… otras no tanto-Alfred abrió los ojos, aun sin moverse solo escuchando-dicen que estas con Alfred, que planean algo ustedes, dicen que hasta pueden estar desarrollando un nuevo armamento nuclear, un régimen, o que hay un pacto secreto entre los dos países…

Iván sonrío como siempre, de forma tranquila e infantil, volviendo a tomar un poco de te-que hablen hasta que se cansen da

-algunos están muy tensos, los países árabes… están nerviosos, mas aun por America, dicen algo de actuar antes de esperar las consecuencias.

-¿la próxima junta mundial es en mi casa cierto?-pregunto Alfred, llamando recién la atención de los dos mayores.

-si, aquí en Boston

-entonces voy a ir, y que dejen de hablar tantas tonterías-dijo de forma firme, convencido de lo que haría, se había estado ocultando desde hacia casi cinco meses o poco mas, pero sabia que en algún momento se tendrían que enterar.

-estas loco-Rusia lo aparto un poco para poder mirarle-tu no vas

-si iré, soy el hero y puedo cuidarme bien solo-el menor se cruzo de brazos para luego mirar a Inglaterra, como si esperara alguna ayuda de su parte, pero este también se negó.

-como están las cosas no es buena idea-dejo su taza de te de lado y le quedo mirando de forma seria-además, ya estas muy avanzado y todo ese… estrés que se formara te hará mal.

-¡estoy acostumbrado a esas reuniones!

-no es lo mismo Alfred, deberías saberlo., además, dudo mucho que a alguien le guste demasiado la idea de que los dos vayamos a tener un hijo en común da

-Dmitri no tiene nada que ver con política y no países, es un niño como cualquier otro

Arthur suspiro y volvió a negar con la cabeza-te guste o no, Dmitri si formara parte de la política, tu eres una nación, Rusia también, y el bebé… tendrá que representar algo, estos casos así, por lo que me entere, solo ocurren con la formación de un nuevo país, por lo que si tendrá consecuencias para todos.

-ya veré eso después, iré igual a esa reunión

-nyet

-yes

-nyet

-yes

-te amarrare a la cama da

El pobre europeo enrojeció y se tapo la cara con las manos, con esos dos siempre acababa mal pensando o escuchando algo de mas que no quería oír. Pero era preferible eso a que Alfred se apareciera en su estado en una de las reuniones, que parecían mas caóticas que nunca últimamente. Aunque sabia que su ex colonia era terco y cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había caso de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y claro, Alfred ya sabia como convencer al ruso.

- . - . - . -

-oye Vanya…-cerro los ojos disfrutando de los besos que le daba el ruso en el cuello, haciéndole estremecerse de gusto-a-ahh… shit…

-no maldigas tanto-Rusia se rió por lo bajo, mientras seguía besando su cuello con lentitud, bajando por el, teniendo siempre demasiado cuidado con el, cosa que a Alfred le gustaba aunque también le molestaba un poco, a el le gustaban las cosas mas bruscas, 'salvajes' como decía el, pero sabia bien porque el mayor era tan suave-¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-q-que…-se mordió los labios, arqueándose un poco cuando el le dio una pequeña mordida en la base del cuello, dejando de seguro una pequeña marca rojiza, ¡eso era injusto! Apenas si lograba juntar dos palabras coherentes, mucho menos lograba pensar con claridad, pudiendo solo jadear ligeramente, siendo así su plan no iba a resultar para nada-ahh… espera, detente un poco

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te lastime?-pregunto preocupado Iván, dejando en el acto lo que hacia para poder mirarle, buscando algún signo de dolor en su rostro, pero solo lo veía muy agitado y con las mejillas rojas, como siempre que le hacia eso.

-no, no, no es eso, solo…-bajo un poco la vista, frunciendo el ceño-quiero ir a esa reunión

-¿no me digas que de verdad quieres discutir eso ahora?-le quedo mirando incrédulo, sabia que el otro en algún momento le iba a rebatir, pero nunca pensó que lo haría precisamente en ese momento-no iras y punto

-soy un país independiente y ya soy mayor, yo decido lo que hago o no

-duermes casi todo el día, ya te cansa subir las escaleras y estas… hipersensible

-¡no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!-le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, para luego separarse de el y darle la espalda indignado-¡no soy hipersensible, eres tu el que nunca entiendes nada!-se cubrió por completo con las sabanas, cerrando los ojos como si fuera a dormir, aun muy molesto-y los héroes no son hipersensibles.

-Alfred…

-buenas noches

-Alfred…

-estoy durmiendo

Iván suspiro, y se le volvió a apegar, abrazándolo por la espalda, apoyando las manos sobre su muy crecido vientre-de verdad no quiero que vayas da, falta poco ya para que nazca Dima, ¿no puedes esperar dos meses mas?

-no, no puedo-se mordió los labios y bufo molesto-no es agradable pasarse todo el día encerrado, digo.. No me quejo, es agradable no tener trabajo ni nada, pero.. Extraño todo lo que hacia antes, y después de tener a Dmitri lo tendré que cuidar, eso lo se, y me encanta la idea… pero pasara mucho tiempo antes que pueda volver a mi rutina de antes, ¿entiendes? Un hero no esta hecho para estar encerrado…

-si vas no la pasaras bien… ya lo sabes, además seguro que Dmitri se aburrirá mucho en esa reunión…

-no me salgas con eso-le dio un codazo en el estomago, pero el ruso no se alejo y solo se rió un poco, aunque si le dolio-commie… yo voy a cuidarme bien, ya dije que cuidare a Dmitri como sea necesario y en una reunión no me pasara nada, c'mon~ llevo años saliendo ileso de todo, la suerte siempre esta conmigo haha~

Rusia quedo pensativo varios segundos, no queria, aun no queria que el otro fuera a esa reunión, pero también trataba de entender el punto de vista del yanqui.

-niño terco-dijo molesto, soltándolo de su abrazo-bien, anda, pero bajo tu responsabilidad, y apenas te vea peleando con alguien te traeré de vuelta de inmediato da

-¡Vanya!-se le tiro encima, abrazándolo, ya riendo como siempre, sabiendo que su plan funcionaria desde el inicio, había estado preparándolo desde la mañana-thanks~

-da, como digas

-hey…

-¿Qué?

-I love you-dijo antes de acomodarse para dormir, cerrando los ojos, sin poder apreciar el rostro de perplejidad del ruso y luego su sonrisa de genuina alegría-y para la reunión aun falta un mes, así que no te molestes-murmuro antes de dormirse.

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

_Y creo que esta fue mi ultima cuota de cursiler__ía (como me gustaría creer eso…) Cof. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo esto, prometo pronta actualización, sayo~_

_¿__Review? Criticas constructivas, destructivas, asesinas, tomatazos, botellazos, de todo se acepta._


	6. Derrumbe

-¿sigues con la corbata Vanya? ¡deja ya eso, que se nos hace tarde!-reclamo Alfred, colocándose su chaqueta de siempre, mientras que el ruso se hacia el nudo de la corbata-dude.. ¿para que te molestas tanto? Nunca se te ve la corbata por esa bufanda tuya.

-aun nos queda tiempo, así que cálmate un poco da-al fin termino de anudar la corbata y se coloco encima la bufanda, y tal como decía Alfred, ni se le veía el nudo-¿tomaste café?

-claro, para empezar bien el día-le sonrío, pero luego agrego rápidamente cuando vio la cara de molestia del ruso-descafeinado, no soy tan inconsciente , ¿nos vamos?

-yo tengo que ir antes a mi embajada-el menor hizo una mueca de horror al oírle decir eso-así que si gustas… te puedes adelantar, y yo llegare poco después, tardare solo unos minutos da, e Inglaterra te pasara a buscar da

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?-se rió feliz de por fin ya terminar con todo ese secretismo, estaba de verdad emocionado por salir.

-se lo tomo… Hm.… como era de esperar da…-murmuro mientras recordaba la reacción del inglés.

-_¡¿Cómo que si va a ir a la reunión? ¡maldito ruso no tenias que dejarte manipular!_

_-tienes que entender como es para el da, también le tienen que molestar estar tan ajeno a todo el mundo-Rusia se había armado de toda la paciencia que tenia para poder realizar esa llamada telefónica._

_-¡es peligroso para el y el bebé! ¿correrás el riesgo? Ni a mi me dejas acercarme y vas a dejar__…_

_-todo va a estar bien Inglaterra, tranquilo_

_-mas te vale russian__…_

-yo ya me voy da-Rusia termino de arreglarse la chaqueta y se acerco a el, aun con gesto preocupado-no te vayas a ir solo, Inglaterra ya esta por llegar da, si desobedeces me voy a enojar de verdad

-tranquilo commie, puedo cuidarme solo, te gane la guerra Fría, ¿no?-se apoyo en sus hombros para darle un beso en la mejilla-así que anda a.. hacer cualquier cosa comunista que se suponga que tengas que hacer

-da-le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salio de la casa. Alfred quedo en la casa, inquieto, tratando de cerrar útilmente su chaqueta que por culpa de su vientre ya no le quedaba como antes.

-¿de verdad quieres entrar?-pregunto Arthur estando a las afueras de la sala donde estaban todos, Francia también estaba con ellos, el mayor de los rubios le felicito como si ya estuviera totalmente enterado de todo y por una vez trato de no manosearlo.

-yeah, ya dije-aseguro, abriendo las puertas, le hubiera gustado que estuviera Iván ahí, pero aun no había llegado, se estaba demorando mas de lo que debía en la embajada, pero decidió hacerlo de todas formas.

Apenas abrió las puertas varios le quedaron mirando y luego poco a poco se hizo el silencio al verlo bien. America se quedo muy quieto, perdiendo hasta el color al sentirse blanco de todas las miradas, o mejor dicho, el blanco de las miradas era su 'vientre'. Trago saliva, quedándose aun en su lugar, sin saber si seguir adelante o retroceder y huir lo mas rápido que podía, encerrarse en un armario de escobas, un cuarto o lo que fuera, pero su ex tutor le dio un ligero empujoncito haciéndole pasar.

-allá esta mon Canadá-señalo Francia, caminando junto a el, ambos como su escolta, mientras el silencio aun estaba en la sala, pesado y cortante. Alfred sintió su rostro arder, mientras seguía caminando, tratando de ignorar todo lo demás, para luego sentarse junto a su mellizo que le sonrío como siempre, calmándolo un poco.

-¿Quién…?-China se le acerco, con gesto serio, mientras Japón le miraba con rostro parco, como no lo había visto antes, los países de medio oriente murmuraban entre si, sin apartar la vista del yanqui y los demás parecían sorprendidos por la situación, y para tensar mas el ambiente, en ese momento llego Rusia, que se gano la atención de todos de inmediato. El mayor de los asiáticos le miro de reojo para luego volver a centrarse en el americano- ¿Quién es el padre aru?-pregunto en voz alta y el ambiente te volvió mas peligroso que nunca.

-yo-Iván avanzo, parecía mucho mas pálido que de costumbre, y evitaba a toda costa la mirada horrorizada de su hermana menor, mientras que su hermana mayor se había cubierto la boca con las manos. Se trataba de mostrar tan tranquilo como siempre, pero no podía sonreír y parecía algo tieso para caminar.

-vaya…-China le quedo mirando aun serio y se acerco aun mas a el para luego sonreír-felicidades aru, que tenga mucho salud, ¿será niño o niña?

-niño, Dmitri

-ah… nombre ruso

-no se lo puse por eso-dejo claro de inmediato el americano.

La sala deja de parecer tan fría, aunque todos escucharon el portazo que dio Bielorrusia al salir de la sala, arrancando la puerta de sus goznes, Ucrania solo empezó a sollozar diciendo que su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo y otros tantos también los felicitaron. Pero no todos parecían tan felices, Japón aun no cambiaba su rostro y muchos de los países árabes parecían muy alterados, al parecer pensaban exactamente lo mismo que había dicho el inglés que harían.

Alemania puso el orden y la reunión comenzó, America por una vez pretendió poner atención en un inicio, pero poco después se distrajo, como siempre, empezando a jugar con su lápiz. Todo volvía a ser como siempre, salvo porque no expuso ninguna idea ni nada, se quedo callado, en parte porque se dormía y porque aun no estaba al tanto del todo. Rusia de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro golpecito para que no se durmiera y Canadá solo sonreía abrazado a su oso, aun algo tenso por todo.

-¿viste Iggy? No paso nada malo~ -America parecia feliz, mientras se comía un dulce que había sacado de quien sabe donde, Rusia estaba sentado junto a el, con los ojos cerrados y una hoja sobre la cara, parecía que al fin había dejado esa postura tiesa y nerviosa que mantuvo durante toda la reunión-oye, commie… Vanya, despierta

-no estoy dormido-murmuro Rusia, quitándose la hoja de la cara, enderezándose en su asiento, soltando un suspiro cansado-volvamos ya a casa da

-quiero quedarme un rato mas-el americano se levanto de su puesto y empezó a pasear por la sala donde ya solo quedaban ellos, se sentía inquieto y feliz-demos una vuelta o algo

-ustedes ven que hacen, yo ya me tengo que volver a Inglaterra-dijo Arthur, recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas-tu no abuses, parece que te hubieran tenido amarrado en este tiempo….-murmuro mientras salía, dejándolo solo al ruso y al yanqui en sala.

-anda Vanya, vamos a salir, vamos, vamos-se le colgó del brazo, riendo.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¡a un McDonalds!

Alfred se colgó del brazo del ruso nuevamente, sonriendo, mientras iba hacia la salida del edificio, iba contándole algo sobre unos video juegos que Japón hacia mucho tiempo le había prometido, pero que aun no le había pasado, seguro por todo ese tiempo sin verse, Iván solo asentía de vez en cuando, mirándolo entretenido, mas por su entusiasmo repentino que por la conversación en si.

America se sorprendió por el buen tiempo que hacia, aun cuando ya estaban en invierno y las calles estaban escarchadas, pero el sol brillaba y hasta se podía sentir su tibieza, el cielo se veía demasiado azul y claro, ninguna nube a la vista, eso solo podía alegrarlo.

-ah… esta pateando mucho-comento, interrumpiendo su charla sobre estrategias de video juegos on line, tocándose el vientre-esta raro

-quizas solo esta alegre por poder salir da-le dijo Rusia por calmarlo.

-n-no…-se quedo quieto unos momentos, a punto de bajar las escaleras-o tal vez si… ufff…

-¿duele?-pregunto ya un poco mas preocupado Iván, aun faltaba mas de un mes para que naciera, no se podía adelantar tanto, ¿verdad?

-no, no duele, tanto al menos-se rió un poco, tratando de hace que el mayor no se preocupara-solo esta muy inquieto, tiene que ser por el buen día que hace, seguro es aun mas revoltoso estando afuera, y tu te encargaras de el cuando despierte a media noche, te lo digo desde ya

-no se porque no me extraña…

-no te quejes, yo me levante todas las noches, de madrugada por el, por casi ocho meses

-te levantabas a comer da

-¡aun asi me levante! Y además…

-hey, yanqui-ambos se giraron hacia la voz levemente conocida que les hablaba, pero que ninguno termino de reconocer, como toda los eventos que ocurren de improvisto, todo ocurre demasiado rápido pero pareciera que todo se ve en cámara lenta, ni siquiera el dolor se siente en el momento mismo, solo ocurre y después, cuando la mente es capaz de reaccionar uno se da cuenta de todo lo que sufrió en esa fracción de segundo que queda grabada en la retina. El culatazo de un arma en la cabeza, y el fuerte empujón logro que Alfred perdiera el equilibrio. El americano se sujeto la manga del ruso, el cual solo reacciono a aferrarse a su brazo para evitar esa gran caída a toda costa, pero otra mano le impidió sujetarlo y se le escapo por entre los dedos.

Quedo sin aliento cuando vio al pie de las escaleras al yanqui, tan perplejo que demoro un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y voltear para golpear a quien le sujetaba, quien les había golpeado, a quien le había derribado, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, una y otra vez hasta verlo caer al suelo, sangrando, para luego ver solo se trataba de un niño, uno de los países árabes, Irak, si mal no recordaba, para ser un país antiguo nunca había crecido como persona. Siempre se habían llevado mal con Estados Unidos, la gran potencia había invadido su país, mermado sus fuerza y solo hacia empeorar la condición de su gente, se odiaban mutuamente, pero era tanto como para… Escucho la risa histérica del chiquillo que apenas si se podía levantar del suelo por los golpes, murmurando quien sabe que cosa en su idioma, al parecer demasiado feliz con lo que había logrado, aun cuando sangrara. Asustado, como no lo había estado antes, la Federación de Rusia, vio que Alfred no se levantaba del suelo.

El doctor parecía serio, mientras que Alfred temblaba y jadeaba por el dolor, apretando los dientes por no gritar, Rusia estaba junto a el, blanco como la muerte, los ojos preocupados y opacos mientras sujetaba una compresa sobre una de las heridas del menor para que no siguiera sangrando, pero su mirada estaba atenta a la pantalla del ultra sonido, mientras que el doctor seguía buscando el latido del corazón del bebé.


	7. En Delirios

_RusiaxAmerica, menci__ón de FrUk. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes._

_Advertencias (esta vez son distintas): Este es el cap donde me siento escoria, pero desde un principio quedo marcado como drama, así que no es tanta la culpa. Aclaraciones al final_

_- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -_

_-lo siento mucho-había dicho el doctor-pero esta m__…_

_-Iván, me quiero ir-lo interrumpió Alfred, aferrandose al brazo del ruso, tratando de levantarse para poder irse, pero las piernas le flaqueaban, no queria escuchar eso, queria irse, era imposible aquello._

_-señor Jones, hay que operarlo para sacarlo, lo puede matar si termina la gestación, mas de una semana no puede tenerlo-el doctor lo trato de detener, pero Rusia se lo impidió, ayudando al menor a levantarse-señor Braginski, no puede__…_

_-muchas gracias por su ayuda-murmuro el ruso, sujetando a Alfred que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento-pero nos tenemos que ir_

_-Iván, no dejes que me lo quiten-jadeaba cuando se vio alzado en brazos por su pareja, aferrandose a su abrigo, mordiéndose los labios por el dolor._

_-volvamos a casa da_

_- . - . -_

America se sumía en pesadillas, cada vez peores, una tras otra, cayendo cada vez en un delirio peor, aferrandose a las sabanas de la cama mientras le suplicaba entre sueños a Iván que lo ayudara, que no se lo arrebatara, por favor no…

Se retorcía de dolor, mientras Rusia le trataba de enfriar las afiebradas sienes y de hacer que despertara, mientras veía como la cama se manchaba de sangre, cada vez mas oscura, lo abrazaba con fuerza, desesperado, queriendo poder hacer algo sin lastimarlo, pero no había opción.

-Alfred, ya no se puede esperar mas… ya han pasado mas de dos semanas

-no… please…. No me lo quites, es mío.. Nuestro-apenas si podía abrir los ojos, distinguiendo de forma borrosa el rostro del ruso sobre el, no sabia si seguía soñando o ya despertaba, lo único que sabia era que estaba doliendo demasiado y apenas lo podía tolerar sin gritar, se sujetaba con fuerza al brazo de su amante, sintiendo como una nueva contracción le hacia perder el poco color que le quedaba y un nuevo caudal de lagrimas y sangre lo empapaba

-te va a matar-susurraba Iván, sujetándolo con fuerza, tratando de sostenerlo-ya ha pasado mucho…

-n-no… por favor-respiraba de forma agitada, con la mirada perdida, sin lograr enforcar nada mas que manchas y puntos de colores que resaltaban con cada punzada de dolor que trataba de aguantar de la mejor forma posible-es… mi Dima… Dmitri, no me lo quitaran, n-no los dejes

-Alfred yo no puedo… el ya esta…

-¡no!-se volvió a retorcer de dolor, tratando de levantarse, temblando mas que nunca, abrazando al ruso, llorando ya sin poder controlarse, se sentía perdido, muerto y necesitaba aferrarse a algo, queria que el ruso le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que todo lo malo pasaría, estaba demasiado asustado-Iván… Vanya… e-es Dima…

-lo siento tanto Alfred… de verdad-el americano araño los brazos del ruso, tratando de empujarlo con todas su fuerza para después gritar, como nunca lo había hecho, y caer sobre la cama, con los ojos entre abiertos, mas blanco que nunca, solo pudiendo sentir dolor, como si le trataran de arrancar algo de las entrañas, su cuerpo estaba tenso, trataba de rechazar aquello sin vida que no podía seguir teniendo, y ya solo podía llorar y murmurar incoherencias, suplicándole a su amante que no lo permitiera, una y otra vez, se lo pedía y le rogaba por ello, perdiéndose entre los recuerdos y la realidad.

"_-Alfred, ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? Tu no podrás solo, apenas si te puedes cuidar a ti mismo ¿y vas a cuidar de un bebé?_

_-no molestes Iggy, lo cuidare muy bien, soy un héroe después de todo_

_-con esto no se juega__…__ además necesitara un padre, ¿no? No puedes hacerlo tu solo_

_-¡el si tiene un padre!-America trago saliva bajando la vista-pero__…__ el hero puede, lo cuidare con mi vida, ya veras Iggy, el será todo un héroe, igual que yo, lo educare muy bien__"_

Sentía como Rusia lo cargaba en brazos, sentía algo húmedo caer en su rostro, abrió con esfuerzo los ojos, aun sin poder enforcar del todo las cosas, pero pudo ver los ojos del ruso, esos ojos amatista abnegados en lagrimas, eso mojaba su rostro.

-Iván…-la voz le temblaba tanto y apenas si se escuchaba por sobre un murmullo-no quiero ir…

Siempre había imaginado las lagrimas del ruso como algo frío, mas de una vez se imagino una gota de hielo deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero no.. Eran tan calidas…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aferrandose a su abrigo, hundiendo la cara en el, sintiendo su olor, ese al que tanto se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses, todas las noches durmiendo junto a el.

"_-br-bro__…__ ¿Por qué le pusiste Dmitri? Digo__…__ aun no sabes si será niño o niña-dijo con timidez Canadá, sentado en el jardín, viendo a su hermano sentado en el prado, tratando de leer algo aparentemente muy complicado-_

_-será un niño, estoy seguro-respondió con alegría, cerrando el libro y escondiéndolo dentro de su chaqueta, para luego tenderse sobre el prado, sonriendo feliz y tranquilo._

_-pero Dmitri no__…__ ¿no es un nombre ruso?_

_Alfred guardo silencio unos momentos, abriendo de forma lenta los ojos, con un leve gesto triste, que trato de disimular riéndose-no lo sabia-mintió-solo__…__ me gusto_

_-¿no tiene que ver con__…__ Rusia, cierto?_

_El americano se mordió los labios, bajando la mirada al recordar al hombre de los ojos violetas, que no veía hace mucho, por instinto llevo una mano a su vientre, que recién se hacia notar._

_-¿no quedara algo de chocolate? Dmitri quiere chocolate__"_

Luces, eso veía, pasando una y otra vez, iba en un auto, escuchaba la voz de Iván, susurrándole algo, pero que no alcanzaba a entender, ¿le hablaba en ruso? No estaba seguro la verdad… no le gustaba ese tono tan doloroso, apenas si lograba ver algo además de las luces pero estaba seguro de que el mayor aun estaba llorando, porque eso estaba empapando su ropa, ¿o era la sangre? No, ya no estaba seguro, no sabia donde estaba, ¿no habían llegado aun al hospital?, pero de haber llegado ya no dolería.

Pestañeo con pesadez, soltando un suspiro pesado, el dolor se había vuelto constante, sordo y parecía llenar de gritos sus oídos, por eso no podía entender lo que le decía Iván, tampoco podía sentar las caricias ni los besos sobre su rostro, solo el frío y el miedo que se habían apoderado de el.

-quiero…

Volvía a llorar, otra vez, los ojos llenos de lagrimas de miedo, mientras trataba de ver algo claro, ¿sus lentes? ¿Dónde estaban? Seguro por eso no podía ver nada… Y solo las luces seguían pasando, rápidas, blancas, naranjas, amarillas, casi formando una línea. Giro un poco el rostro, dos luces violetas sobre el, grandes, fijas, mas brillantes que las otras… de color amatistas, lo mas hermoso que podía ver en esos momentos, trato de alzar la mano para alcanzarlas y estas parpadearon y le miraron con tanta tristeza que mas lagrimas acudieron a sus propios ojos.

-quiero… Iván…

"_-¡Russia!-Arthur hablaba por teléfono, paseándose enojado por todo el pasillo, afuera del cuarto de Alfred, mientras Matthew solo lo miraba preocupado y se apoyaba en la puerta de su hermano-te necesito aquí ahora, ¡Alfred se encerró, no quiere comer, no quiere nada! ¡Alfred F. Jones no quiere comer! ¡deja de demorarte tanto por un demonio!_

_-¡apenas si me fui ayer!-Iván, al otro lado de la línea se frotaba las sienes mientras su jefe lo miraba enojado por aquello-tratare de estar de vuelta cuanto antes__…_

_-no me sirve eso, Alfred no ha comido nada, desde ayer, ¡vuelve ahora!_

_Rusia suspiro, mirando a su jefe, rogándole con la mirada como no había tenido que hacer antes, ante lo cual, el pobre hombre no pudo sino asentir._

_-tomare el primer vuelo que salga para Washington_

_-apresúrate_

_-da-colgó el teléfono, solo pudiendo encogerse de hombros ante su mandatario-lo siento pero el__…_

_-ser padre y país no es fácil Vanya, anda, apúrate y ve_

_-¡¿escuchaste Alfred?-grito Arthur a través de la puerta del cuarto- ¡ahí viene tu noviecito, así que sal de una puta vez! Bloody wanker__…"_

Su cuerpo no era, suyo, tenia que ser de otra persona porque o sino le seguiría doliendo y el dolor simplemente se había ido, no solo el dolor, sino todas las sensaciones, seguía sin poder escuchar nada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía algo nuevo, un recuerdo distinto.

-Vanya…

"_El cuarto de Dima era celeste, lleno de peluches y autos de juguetes, entre el y el ruso lo habían armado, al igual que la cuna y habían pintado en el techo estrellas y planetas.__"_

Gritos, llamados, una mujer pedía que trajeran algo, no entendía nada, solo era confusión y el que no queria separarse del abrazo del ruso, sabia que cuando lo dejara ya seria tarde.

"_Iván solía cocinar, y cumplía con casi todos los caprichos del yanqui, aun cuando este tenia extraños antojos que es mejor no mencionar. También salían a caminar, aun cuando muchas veces el ruso tenia que cargar al otro de vuelta a la casa cuando ya se volvían.__"_

Estaba aferrado a la mano de Iván, trataba de ver donde estaba, pero se le perdía, y su voz era apenas un susurro constante en que le pedía al ruso que lo acompañara.

-Vanya…

"_Alfred sabia que su hermano tenia celos a veces, mas aun porque el se ponía posesivo con Rusia cuando tenían visita y solo se sentaba en sus piernas y tomaba una actitud muy infantil que exasperaba a Inglaterra. Adoraba ser consentido, mas a la vista de los demás, no le importaba eso, siempre había sido un chico mimado.__"_

-ptenchik… Alfred. . . -finalmente la mano del ruso se separo de el entre todos los doctores y enfermeros que le rodeaban, lo ultimo que vio de el, fue su rostro triste y abatido quedar atrás, ya sin poder seguirle mas.

-Vanya…. Ya no duele… no duele…

"_-Dima-susurro de la nada Iván abrazado a el, después de haber hecho el amor, estaban tendidos sobre la cama, Alfred acostado sobre el, cubierto apenas por las sabanas._

_-¿Dima?_

_-da~ es el diminutivo de Dmitri, ¿te gusta?_

_Alfred sonrío- yep, es bastante bonito, mi Dima__…_

_-también es mi Dima_

_-bueno, nuestro Dima-rió por lo bajo, abrazándose un poco mas, cerrando los ojos cansado.__"_

Siempre que se iba a dormir, tenia prendidas las luces, le asustaba la oscuridad pero no se lo había dicho ni a Arthur, el cual pensaba que al crecer había superado ese miedo infantil, pero no, aun ya de adulto, seguía temiéndole atrozmente a la oscuridad. Cuando dormía y cerraba los ojos, le gusta poder sentir sobre los parpados la luz artificial de la ampolleta o de la lámpara, siempre trataba de no estar solo cuando no había luz en algún lugar, se sentía débil y siempre había odiado esa sensación, el era un gran país, era Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, no podía temerle a algo así. Después empezó a vivir con Russia, y aprendió que la oscuridad no era tan mala, que solo había que abrir los ojos en la oscuridad para poder oír y sentir mucho mas. Aun así, le seguía teniendo miedo, mas de una vez Iván tuvo que aguantar dormir con la luz encendida, sobre todo después de ver películas de terror.

Esta vez, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la gran luz del quirófano.

-Vanya, ya no duele…

"_-Alfred ¿te has hecho algún ultra sonido o algo para ver como esta el bebé?-pregunto una tarde Iván, mientras parecía concentrado en uno de sus interminables libros de letras imposible de entender._

_-claro, una vez por mes tengo que ir, o algo así, me pasaron hasta un DVD con los latidos de su corazón_

_-¿de verdad?-cerro su libro para poner toda su atención en el americano._

_-si__…__ esta ahí, junto al reproductor de DVD si mal no recuerdo_

_Alfred nunca se imagino que Iván se pasaría toda la tarde viendo esa grabación una y otra vez, con una sonrisa como nunca le había visto__"_

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

_Lo siento? No, de verdad lo siento! Me doli__ó hacerle eso a Dima… y estuve quebrándome la cabeza pensando en como cambiar esto y dejar un final feliz… pero lo que esta… es por algo, prometo un final feliz! Aun esto no termina!_

**Merlina-Vulturi****, ****ReshiramJones****, ****winryxchan **Lo siento, de verdad, pero prometo que _habrá Happy ending!_

**Deskdraik:** gracias por no amenazarme, espero sorprenderte al final.


	8. En el fondo

El inglés hacia lo posible para acallar sus gemidos, arqueando la espalda, mientras las manos de cierto francés le hacían delirar de placer.

-sh…shit….-jadeo de forma pesada, logrando que Francis se riera.

-esa boca mon amour...

-shut up!-le tomo del cuello con brusquedad para atraerlo hacia el y besarlo, pero poco le duro ya que de nuevo fue forzado a corta el beso por culpa de otro gemido. Abrió un poco mas las piernas, para envolver la cadera de su parejas con ellas, dejando que le besara el cuello y todo el cuerpo como quisiera.

Pero lamentablemente aquel momento se vio interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono.

-el teléfono…

-déjalo sonar mon cheri

-puede ser importante

-mi torre Eiffel es mas importante-reclamo Francis, negándose a salir de encima del inglés.

Arthur tuvo que quitarse de encima a Francia a la mala para poder contestar el teléfono que llevaba ya un buen rato sonando de forma insistente.

-Frog, quítate de una vez, no seas pesado…-le aparto con un pie, el cual el francés aprovecho de besar de inmediato, produciéndole escalofríos al menor-quédate quieto y… hello… ¿Iván? ¿Qué…?

Francis dejo de molestarlo para salir de encima de su cuerpo, entre la maraña de sabanas, todo por poner atención a lo que decía el otro por teléfono.

-¿Qué paso cheri?

-no se… no me lo dijo, solo... Que están en el hospital

-¿no faltaban aun tres o cuatro semanas para que naciera el bebé?

-lo se, pero… Russia no me dio detalles, solo dijo que estaban en el hospital…-Arthur quedo pensativo-quizas se adelanto el parto, ¿no?

-lo mas probable

-ese… niño…-Inglaterra bufo molesto, levantándose de la cama para poder ponerse pantalones y recoger toda su ropa del suelo-hace ya como dos semanas que no me llama ni atiende el teléfono, como si le costara mucho gastar dos minutos de su tiempo y decirme 'esta todo bien'-chasqueo la lengua molesto para luego mirar al otro- ¡move your ass frog! ¡vamos al hospital, no te quedes ahí echado! Yo voy a llamar a Matthew

- . - . -

Apresuraban el paso, Arthur no dejaba de hablar, cargando un montón de globos llenos de helio con forma de osos, autos y caritas felices en las que se escribían felicidades a los nuevos padres, Matthew llevaba un enorme oso de peluche y Kumajirou lo seguía atrás, de mal humor al verse desplazado y Francia tenia un gran ramo de rosas blancas, y trataba de molestar a Inglaterra con lo de ser un abuelo mal humorado.

-no vayas a intoxicar a tu nieto con tus scones Anglaterre~

-shut up wine bastard, de seguro le van a encantar-sonrío de medio lado, no le molestaba para nada lo de 'abuelo', es mas, se consideraba como tal-además… de seguro será un niño mimado, tenlo por seguro-se rió agitando un poco los globos- igual que su madre, mimado y caprichoso

-mientras no tenga el carácter de su padre…

-etto…-Canadá trato de participar, pero su propia mascota lo interrumpía pidiéndole que lo cargara.

-seguro saca algo del ruso… será mejor no hacerlo enojar, tenerlos a los dos diciendo 'kolkolkol' no tiene que ser divertido, ja

-mejor pide porque no tenga ese mal gusto por la comida de Amerique… que por cierto, saco de ti

-no molestes

-chi-chicos…

-tu comida es un asco cheri~ ya lo sabes

-callate de una puta vez, tu comes caracoles

-la cinta…-Matthew trataba de hablarles.

-por lo menos mi gastronomía es reconocida a nivel internacional

-por ser un borracho que solo vende vino

-¡chicos!-una enfermera miro feo al pobre canadiense que se puso rojo al conseguir al fin su objetivo-l-la puerta… t-tiene una cinta…-señalo la habitación donde se suponían estaban el americano y el ruso, sobre la perilla había una pequeña cinta negra, discreta pero que no podía dejar de hacerse notar, esa clase de cintas que se ponían para indicar que allí se había tenido el parto de un bebé nacido muerto.

Inglaterra la quedo mirando mudo, mientra que Francia solo tartamudeaba algo sobre un error, el menor de los tres guardaba silencio y bajo la vista, para luego acercarse de forma tímida a una enfermera la cual lo ignoro, ante lo cual el inglés tuvo que interceder.

-e-ese es…¿ese es el cuarto… de Alfred Jones…?

La mujer reviso unos formularios antes de asentir y pedirles que no alteraran al paciente que se encontraba muy delicado.

-tuvo hace muy poco una crisis… así que tengan mucho cuidado

Los tres frente a la puerta no sabían que hacer, las flores reposaban en la basura al igual que el oso de peluche y todas las alegrías y anhelos, Inglaterra solo había soltado los globos que escaparon apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de elevarse por su cuenta.

-y-yo… yo voy a entrar… ¿ustedes…?-el tutor de la ex colonia americana quedo mirando a los otros dos paises, no queria entrar solo, temia lo que encontraria alli dentro.

-necesito un café-fue lo unico que susurro Francia, y Matthew solo nego con la cabeza, pasandose las manos por los ojos para tratar de secar las lagrimas y luego salir casi corriendo de alli para ir al baño.

Arthur, trago saliva o golpeo de forma suave la puerta, aun sabiendo que nadie le contestaria. Giro con lentitud la perilla y abrio la puerta, entrando en el mayor silencio posible, al medio del cuarto habia una cama en la cual estaba la pareja, ninguno de los dos lo miraron, ambos mantenian la vista fija en la cuna que estaba junto a la cama, una pequeña cunita blanca.

Los labios le temblaron un poco cuando dio un par de pasos dentro del cuarto, habian una sabanas manchadas con sangre junto a la cama, miro a Alfred que estaba acurrucado contra el ruso, sin siquiera pestañear, parecia muerto, y por un momento Arthur tuvo ese miedo, pero lo podia ver respirar… asi que seguia vivo… o eso parecia. Iván lo abrazaba por la espalda, se forma posesiva como siempre, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de quien lo viniera a atacar, nadie podia tocar a su americano cuando el lo estaba abrazado de esa forma, lo protegia con su cuerpo y su alma.

-¿q-que fue… lo q-que paso?-pregunto con un hilo de voz al ruso, que parecia mas cerca del mundo de los vivos que su ex colonia, pero como toda respuesta el ruso lo miro brevemente antes de volver a enfocarse en la cuna, sin decir palabra.

Inglaterra estaba asustado, como pocas veces. Se acerco de forma lenta a ver que habia alli. Dentro de la pequeña cuna blanca habia un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta de igual color. Con manos temblorosas se acerco a el para poder descubrirlo, pero un gemido adolorido de Alfred lo detuvo, lo miro asustado para ver como el se acomodaba contra el ruso y soltaba un sollozo ahogado, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, nunca le habia escuchado llorar asi antes, con tanto dolor, queria abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero ya sabia que el estaba demas alli, su familia estaba ahora con el ruso, ya no con el.

Aparto con sumo cuidado la manta para ver a un pequeño bebe, muy pequeñito, de cabello rubio muy claro, como el del padre, pero aun estando asi, se podia distinguir un pequeño mechoncito rebelde que iba contra los demas, como el de America; tenia la piel muy clara. Sintio los ojos arder cuando lo tomo en brazos, era muy liviano, y lo sentia tan frágil… Acaricio con un dedo su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro que serian del color del mar y el cielo, parecia como si los fuera a abrir en cualquier momento, tambien estaba seguro que seria igual de palido que el ruso, estaba destinado a representar tierras frias, estaba seguro de ello. Lo volvio a arropar, con mucho cuidado y dio un beso en su frente, los sentidos le jugaron una mala broma, aun se sentia tibia, era igual que si estuviera durmiendo.

-y-yo… lo siento mucho… n-no se que…

-Dima es un lindo niño da-susurro Iván, acariciando la espalda del menor, tratando de acallar su llanto que aun resonaba por la habitación, tan angustiado-un hermoso niño da, hubiera tenido los ojos de su madre

Inglaterra asintio, tembloroso, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar.

-s-si, u-un… un hermoso niño.

No pudo permanecer mucho mas en ese cuarto, no soportaba oir llorar a Alfred de esa forma, a su hermanito. Al salir, quedo mirando el piso, mirando los zapatos de Francia y Canadá, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que terminaron por derramarse igual, se apoyo contra la puerta, tratando de no caer.

-estan muertos-murmuro, limpiandose la cara con las manos-los tres…

Francis no fue capaz de entrar, no quizo hacerlo, Matthew, abrio la puerta y los quedo mirando, dio un par de pasos inseguro, pero ese llanto incesante pudo mas que el y termino saliendo de alli aun antes de poder conocer a su sobrino. Estuvieron los tres el resto del dia en el hospital, sentados fuera de la habitacion, con las miradas bajas, sin decir nada mas en lo que les quedo de dia.

- . - . -

Alfred cuando habia despertado de la cesarea, sentia el cuerpo pesado, sentia un pequeño dolor punzante pero no sabia donde, solo tenia claro que iba a doler mucho mas. Movio apenas la cabeza para ver donde estaba, reconocio el hospital.

Escucho un susurro muy bajo, la voz del ruso que parecia estar cantando algo muy dulce, ¿una cancion de cuna? Entonces le vio, Iván sostenia algo en brazos, a lo que miraba fijamente, le estaba cantando a el, con una voz tan dulce y tierna que apenas si la reconocio como suya.

Siempre dicen, que en la paternidad todo es injusto, mientras que las madres, se sienten como tal desde el momento de su embarazo, cuidando a su bebé, sintiendolo creecer y desarrollarse dentro de si, los padres no tienen esa oportunidad, siempre dicen, que un padre, se siente plenamente como tal la primera vez que tiene a su hijo en brazos, cuando ve sus rasgos, a quien se parece mas, se asegura que este sanito, le cuenta sus deditos por darse el gusto de saberlo completo y se les va el corazon, cuando su bebé se sujeta de su dedo o de su ropa. Para Iván Braginski, fue parecido, solo que cuando se sintio por completo con derecho de decir que ese era su hijo, se dio cuenta que se le habia ido sin remedio la oportunidad de criarlo, cuidarlo y darle todo lo que pudiera, se dio cuenta de lo que seria ser padre en el mismo momento en que ya no podia serlo mas.

-seguro tienes los ojos de tu mami… de mi Fredka-Alfred le vio esbozar una leve sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la criatura-te tenemos un cuarto en casa, todo pintado de azul, con muchos peluches da y juguetes… ah, y sobre tu cuna hay un colgante con… con planetas y estrellas-susurraba para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho volviendo a cantar esa melodia tan dulce.

Alfred solo sentia las lagrimas correr en silencio, pero no sollozaba.

-quiero verlo-susurro, llamando la atencion del ruso, que aun abrazaba al pequeño Dmitri. Iván parecio dudar unos segundos, pero cedio casi enseguida, acercandose a el y colocandolo en sus brazos. America le quedo viendo varios minutos, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo lo miraba, memorizando cada faccion y rasgo del pequeño.

Una lagrima cayo sobre el rostro del bebé.

-dejalo dormir Iván… seguro esta cansado ya

-Alfred…

-es un recien nacido, ¿no hay una biberon para darle leche? Debe tener hambre

-Alfred no…

-dejame con el… es mio-se aferro con fuerza a el, temblando, mientras que Iván trataba de hacerlo entrar en razon.

-por favor… ya sabias que el… ya no podemos hacer nada

-¡es mio! ¡dejame con el, es mio!-apenas si pudo quitarle al pequeño antes de que le hiciera daño cuando el otro comenzo a quitarse las vendas, quitando los puntos con furia, rasgando la carne, llorando en silencio, mordiendose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Gritaba, lloraba y trataba de apartarlos a todos, intentando levantarse de la cama para volver a tomar a su bebé.

Cayo al suelo, y un pequeño charco de sangre se comenzaba a formar en el suelo. America temblaba, respiraba de forma agitada y mantenia los ojos muy abierto, mirando fijamente el suelo, arañando el piso con las mano, para despues comenzar a golpearlo con furia.

Nadie logro acercarse a el, salvo el ruso, que logro tranquilizarlo despues de un buen rato. Tuvo que el mismo encargarse de la herida abierta de su pareja, porque el yanqui no permitio que nadie mas se acercara, ni a el ni a su pequeño, solo Iván, que tambien tuvo que cambiar las sabanas y luego acostarse con el, abrazandolo, susurrandole para que dejara de llorar, pero ni siquiera despues, cuando vino Inglaterra descubriendo lo que pasaba, pudo calmarlo, finalmente se durmio llorando, murmurando el nombre de Dima aun dormido

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

_Y ya casi llegamos al final__… quedan dos capítulos…. Aunque creo que añadiré un pequeño epilogo._

_Si han llegado hasta aqu__í leyendo… muchas gracias por aguantar tanta barbaridad que escribo ;;_

_Próximo capitulo: Guerra Fría._


	9. ¿Guerra Fría?

-oye Vanya, Dima ha estado muy tranquilo-susurro, ya era de noche, estaba abrazado al ruso aun, y en su mirada se notaba que estaba mas que ido, lo habían dopado para que no siguiera llorando ni tratando de levantarse para tomar al bebé-no me ha pateado en un buen rato, con lo inquieto que estaba hace un momento-sonrió de forma vaga.

Iván guardo silencio unos momentos antes de contestarle-quizas ya se canso por tanta actividad-le acaricio el pelo despacio.

-me quiero levantar-trato de apartar al ruso-

-quédate tranquilo Alfred, el doctor dijo que tenias que tener reposo absoluto, para que Dmitri este bien ¿da?

-ah… cierto… -le quedo mirando algo confundido y le acaricio el rostro, sonriéndole para luego darle un beso en la nariz-Dima sigue sin moverse, quizas deberíamos ir al doctor

-no te preocupes Alfred, el esta bien, solo duerme da

En el hospital solo les permitieron tener a Dima un día mas, después les anunciaron que se tendrían que hacer cargo del funeral, las opciones eran dos, el hospital se encargaba de todo y lo enterraba en un pequeño cementerio de niños, o ellos mismos podían hacer todos los tramites. Fue Iván quien tuvo que decidir, Alfred estaba tan dopado en relajantes que apenas si se mantenía despierto a ratos, y cuando decía algo, era alguna incoherencia, parecía haber vuelto al tiempo en que estaba embarazado viviendo con el ruso.

Rusia se hizo cargo de todos los tramites, aunque siempre estando muy cerca de Alfred, no salía del cuarto en ningún momento, se negaba a comer y la mayoría del tiempo también a dormir, se mantenía pendiente de su pareja, que cada vez que despertaba le llamaba y le comenzaba a contar cosas que ya le había dicho miles de veces como si fuera la primera vez.

Inglaterra ayudo con el funeral, optaron por cremar al pequeño y enterrarlo en un parque del recuerdo, que quedaba alejado de la ciudad, pequeño, cerca del campo, Arthur dijo que a Alfred le gustaría un lugar así e Iván solo asintió, firmando los papeles, no tenia mucha cabeza para pensar mucho tiempo las cosas.

Al funeral, aunque quisieron que fuera lo mas pequeño y discreto posible, por la simple necesidad de disminuir el dolor a lo menos posible, termino siendo un evento masivo, donde se presentaron todos los países, aun los enemigos declarados de las naciones. Alfred se negó a ir, aun cuando ese día le daban el alta, quiso irse directo a su casa, ante lo cual ninguno de los dos mayores pudo obligarle a ir, entendían, o querían creer que entendían sus motivos.

Era un día soleado, igual que el del accidente cuando se inicio esa pesadilla, el ruso prefirió n preguntar en que momento, siendo que en un principio solo eran cinco (Arthur, Francis, Matthew y Yekaterina) llegaron tantos países en un silencio sepulcral, todos con flores blancas, hasta su hermana menor estaba presente. Si hubiera tenido cabeza para pensar en algo en concreto, a Iván le hubiera llamado la atención que estuvieran los países árabes, menos Irak, hubo una muy breve charla, en la que ellos presentaron sus respetos y sus sinceras condolencias, y rogaron porque disculparan a su hermano, que solo había actuado como un chiquillo idiota empujado por el rencor de años y años, pero que nada justificaba lo que había hecho. Iván no queria saber mas, no queria tampoco mas peleas, estaba demasiado agotado como para si quiera responderle aquello, se limito a asentir, de la misma forma en como hizo cuando alguien se le acercaba a darle el pésame. No derramo una sola lagrima, se sentía drogado, en otro mundo, nadie le podía meter en la cabeza que ese era el entierro de su hijo y que esa pequeña ánfora que ahora bajaban a la fosa contenía los restos de Dmitri.

No espero a que pusieran la lapida, quedo mirando a Inglaterra, el cual trataba de permanecer estoico, pero las lagrimas terminaban por ganarle igual, de la misma forma que a Canadá y a su hermana mayor.

-tengo que ir a ver a Alfred-murmuro, el mayor lo quedo mirando algo sorprendido y asintió, prometiendo que se encargaría de todo lo demás.

-¿esta bien?-pregunto Francia cuando vio que el ruso se iba.

-tu que crees, se va a ver a Alfred, o espero que eso haga de verdad

- . - . -

Alfred estaba en el cuarto de Dima cuando llego Rusia a la casa, encontrándose con que el menor había desarmado la cuna y estaba metiendo todo en cajas.

-¿Qué…?

-no necesitamos nada de esto-le respondió Alfred, con voz ahogada, guardando los peluches con rabia-no las necesitamos

No pregunto nada mas y comenzó a ayudarle con aquello, hasta que el cuarto quedo vacío y solo las paredes azules les recordaban de quien habrían podido ser.

- . - . -

Iván siguió viviendo en la casa de America, por orden de su jefe, del de él yanqui y por petición de Inglaterra y Canadá que le dijeron que no podía abandonar ahora al menor, el ruso de todas formas no lo pensaba hacer, aun cuando las cosas se habían enfriado mucho y estaban mas que tensas.

Ambos estaban durmiendo poco, muy poco, se acostaba en la misma cama, espalda contra espalda y se quedaban mirando las respectivas paredes de sus lados. Por las mañana siempre se servían un café, colocaban un par de dulces en la mesa que jamás tocaban y el almuerzo por lo general se lo saltaban con una escusa u otra, siguió así tanto tiempo que ya después ni siquiera fue necesaria la excusa, y dejaron de almorzar definitivamente. Antes Rusia preparaba la cena, ahora se limitaban a comprar algo rápido en uno de esos restaurantes de comida chatarra que populaban por la ciudad, pero tampoco comían de lo que compraban, y siempre terminaba en la basura a la mañana siguiente, siendo que no habían tocado nada.

Canadá supo que las cosas no iban bien, Iván ya no abrazaba por sorpresa al americano, para murmurarle algo al oído que hacia siempre reír a su hermano, tampoco estaba Alfred tratando de llamar la atención del mayor por el medio que fuera. Eran dos personas que vivían en la misma casa, compartían la misma cama, pero ni siquiera se hablaban. Se consumían, se desgastaban de la peor forma posible en el mas absoluto silencio e indiferencia por el otro

-oye… Alfred…-Inglaterra se sentó junto a el a la hora de almuerzo, después de una conferencia, las cosas, al menos las fachadas con el resto del mundo habían vuelto a la normalidad, salvo pequeños detalles que solo algunos notaban, por ejemplo Iván sonreía con mas frecuencia que antes, aunque de forma mucho mas escalofriante, Alfred aun exponía sus ideas idiotas de siempre, aunque a ratos, por largos minutos se quedaba viendo a la nada, con gesto serio, casi triste. Lo que si todos habían notado era el estado de las dos naciones, cada vez mas delgados (y no digamos que ese par se había caracterizado siempre por cuidar su figura), el piel mas pálida y ojerosos, siempre con una expresión cansada.

-¿Qué pasa Iggy?-el americano fingía esta mas interesado jugando con su DS que por comer, su almuerzo estaba intacto, hasta su vaso de coca cola estaba sin tocar.

-¿no vas a comer?

-estoy almorzando

-no, estas jugando con esa cosa-el inglés, le quito el jueguito y se lo guardo en el bolsillo, recién entonces America se dio cuenta que también estaba Francia ahí sentado con ellos-ahora come, tengo que hablar contigo

Alfred frunció el ceño, molesto, odiaba las frases como esas, era igual que el 'tenemos que hablar'. Tomo su vaso de coca cola y bebió un poco.

-bien, ¿Qué pasa?

-come un poco mas

-¿vas a hablarme o a obligarme a comer?-pregunto de mal talante el americano, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Inglaterra chasqueo la lengua, molesto por eso, ya estaba por gritarle, cuando extrañamente Francia intervino para evitar una discusión.

-Amerique, mon Anglaterre esta preocupado por… tu estado, estas…

-demacrado-interrumpió Inglaterra, aun molesto, aunque trataba de suavizar su expresión.

-he tenido mucho trabajo y hay crisis económica

-¿y que hay de Russia?

-no lo se, no ando metido en su economía, me preocupa mas la mía

-no me refiero a eso, ¿vives con el, cierto? ¿Cómo esta el? O mejor dicho como están ustedes

Alfred respondió de forma automática, era la misma respuesta que obtuvieron de Rusia cuando le preguntaron a el.

-todo esta bien

Francis prefirió ser mas especifico o mas directo, tampoco podía evitar inmiscuirse en la vida intima del resto, eran detalles, que en este caso podían ser fundamentales como se convenció solo.

-¿Qué tal el sexo? ¿Cómo andan en la cama? O en el sillón, el piso, el baño, la cocina, donde sea que lo hagan con frecuencia

Arthur se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego darle un codazo a su acompañante por semejante pregunta.

-igual que siempre-contesto el menor de los tres con sequedad, tomando un poco mas de coca cola únicamente para evitar decir algo mas.

-Alfred, lo que nos preocupa es como llevan lo de Dmitri y…

-¡Matthew!-el americano, milagrosamente había visto a su hermano, sin mas se levanto de la mesa y fue a saludarlo, sin reclamar porque le devolvieran su juego. Francia e Inglaterra se quedaron allí sentados en silencio unos segundos hasta que Arthur dio un golpe en la mesa.

-maldito mocoso, a este paso nunca lo van a superar

-por lo menos nos dijo mas que Rusia cheri-comento Francis, acomodándose el pelo con ayuda del reflejo distorsionado de una cuchara-tienes que darle tiempo, en las cosas de l'amour…

-pero el asunto es Dmitri

-no cheri-el mayor dejo de nuevo la cuchara sobre la mesa y le quedo mirando con una vaga sonrisa-están enojados con ellos mismos y mientras no arreglen eso… no van a tratar nunca el asunto de Dmitri

El inglés se mordió los labios por eso, Francis tenia razón, o eso pensaba, se moría por gritarle un par de cosas a su ex colonia, para ver si así reaccionaba y despertaba de ese mundo de indiferencia en el que estaba, igual que le gustaría golpear a Rusia para ver si conseguía lo mismo (aunque era mas seguro un golpe de vuelta).

-tiempo-murmuro Inglaterra, cruzándose de brazos-bien, que tengan todo el tiempo que quieran.

- . - . -

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Alfred cuando encontró al ruso armando su maleta, guardando su ropa, su voz fue monótona cuando hablo, igual como cada vez que hablaba con el.

-a Moscú, tengo asuntos que tratar allá, serán un par de días-explico con rapidez el oji violeta, doblando una de sus gabardinas y metiéndola adentro-volveré pronto.

-no

Se hizo el silencio por varios segundos, en los que Rusia guardo la ultima prenda y cerro su maleta, para luego mirar de forma seria al menor, sin decirle nada, solo esperando una respuesta a eso.

-mi jefe te dijo que te quedaras, y también se que Inglaterra igual te lo pidió-se metió las manos en los bolsillos, bajando un poco la vista, molesto-pero yo no quiero, llévate todas tus cosas

Iván tomo su maleta y se acerco a el, le quedo mirando y le dio un beso en la frente-volveré en unos días-repitió, queriendo irse, pero la mano del menor, sujetando su abrigo se lo impidió.

-¡no soy tu obligación, fuck!-le quedo mirando enojado-¡ya no esta Dmitri así que no me tienes que cuidar!-era la primera vez que se mencionaba en la casa el nombre del pequeño en dos meses, desde que le habían enterrado-estoy cansado de verte aquí, así que lárgate, si se te queda algo después te lo mandare

Rusia lo volvió a mirar, impasible, serio, tomo la mano con que le sujetaba, con cuidado, e hizo que le soltara, la sostuvo con cuidado por unos segundos antes de soltarle también.

-las cosas no funcionan así Fredka

-estabas conmigo por Dmitri

Iván le quedo mirando de forma atenta antes de volver a besarle la frente y repetir las mismas palabras de antes:

-volveré en unos días

Alfred se quedo quieto en su lugar, muy quieto, había terminado por confirmar lo que siempre había sabido.

-estabas conmigo por Dmitri-se repitió a si mismo, ahora que ya nadie podía escucharlo, dolía mas de lo que había creído que podría hacerlo, escucharlo de sus labios era mas de lo que le hubiera gustado, por una vez pensó que las mentiras podían ser hermosas si se sabían ocupar.

Para cuando Rusia volvió tuvo que empezar a dormir en el sofá, ya que no le volvieron a permitir compartir la habitación con el yanqui, Alfred le cerro la puerta con llave del cuarto, dejándole solo una manta y una almohada para que se las arreglara donde pudiera, esperaba que de esa forma se fuera y asi eliminar de una vez esa rutina de indiferencia mutua.

- . - . -

Se les pasaron los meses, hasta que casi se cumplió medio año, el nombre de Dmitri se había vuelto una especia de tabú, tanto para ellos como para el resto del mundo, no se volvió a mencionar en ninguna parte.

Rusia se había conformado con dormir en el sofá, aunque termino desarrollando un dolor de cuello que era casi crónico. Seguía insistiendo en quedarse en la casa del yanqui, aun cuando este cada vez que le hablaba, lo que hacia era recordarle que no tenia porque quedarse con el. America por su parte seguía en su obstinación de no comer (aunque su acompañante le hacia la competencia en eso), también hablaba cada vez menos y había acabado por dejar todas las cosas que le recordaran a los niños por lo que su casa sufrió una drástica remodelación, hasta sus video juegos se fueron a la basura, y cualquier juguete, hasta su colección de juguetes de la cajita feliz, todo fue eliminado.

Llegaron a un punto en que el único momento en que se veían era para el desayuno, donde se tomaban una taza de café juntos, sin decirse nada para después irse cada uno por su lado.

Inglaterra insistía en intervenir, Francia insistía en no permitírselo, Canadá por su parte solo trataba de ver que hacer para ayudar, y Ucrania junto a Bielorrusia solo se preocupaban porque su hermano, cada vez que iba por breves periodos a Rusia estuviera lo mas cómodo posible.

- . - . -

Era verano ya cuando Iván se aburrió de esa situación, su paciencia nunca había sido mucha y llego a su limite cuando estaba en el jardín de la casa. El día estaba nublado, aunque a ratos salía el sol y una fría llovizna caía.

Se sentó en el césped, estaba empapado por la lluvia, quedo mirando unos momento el sol que salía a ratos por entre las nubes, como si jugara a la escondida, regalando y arrebatando su presencia.

Quedo pensando seriamente en la situación de los últimos meses, Yao le había preguntado si estaba enojado con Alfred por lo que ocurrió con el bebé, ya que fue el quien insistió en ir a esa reunión, Iván le respondió de forma sincera cuando dijo que no, no estaba enojado con el, tampoco lo iba a culpar ni nada, pero no podía negar que si estaba enojado, con el mismo, bueno con ambos la verdad, estaba enfadado con ellos como pareja se suponía que estaban junto para proteger entre los dos aquellos, ahora solo les quedaba el fantasma de una relación ficticia por la cual los dos se lamentaban. Pensándolo fríamente ahora entendía muchas cosas, nunca se dijeron nada directamente, siempre interponían a Dmitri en medio para justificar cada una de sus emociones, fue por lo que estaban juntos para empezar, por lo que dormían en la misma cama, por lo que se abrazaban, se tocaban y se terminaron amando de manera dolorosamente desesperada.

-chiquillo inteligente da…-Rusia sonrío, se daba cuenta de que aun sin haber nacido ya había cambiado el mundo en 180º, algo que ni todos los países juntos habían podido hacer para la Guerra Fría. Rusia también se daba cuenta que sin el ya no tenían un intermediario para seguir siendo como antes, se había acabado, terminarían volviendo a la relación de antes, mas fría incluso, indiferente ya era, la diferencia era que les dejaría a ambos un gusto amargo de saber toda la historia oculta detrás de ese odio fingido que al parecer se profesaban ahora.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y echo a andar con lentitud, mirando la casa donde se había acostumbrado a vivir en el ultimo tiempo, ya era hora de cambiar aires y dejar eso atrás, además que la casa no le traía del todo buenos recuerdos, allí había esperado con ansias a alguien que ya no volvería.

Agito el pelo, haciendo que saltaran un par de gotitas de agua.

-cortemos esto de raíz da

- . - . -

Alfred estaba en su despacho, leyendo sin interés alguno papeleo que no tenia urgencia por hacer, lo que no se podía negar era que su jefe estaba realmente contento, su joven nación se había vuelto responsable y maduro de golpe y le entregaba todo su trabajo adelantado, cosa que jamás había hecho antes, aunque sabia que no era algo para alegrarse, si pasaba eso era porque Estados Unidos de America estaba lo bastante deprimido como para no querer hacer nada mas.

Escucho que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y dejo pasar los primero timbres, prefería que el ruso contestara, pero como al cabo de unos momentos que se hacían largos con el sonido insistente del teléfono nadie atendía, no le quedo mas remedio que responder el mismo.

-hello, Alfred F. Jones al habla

-privet ¿desde cuando tan formal kapitalist?

Alfred se quedo en silencio, abriendo muchos los ojos al escuchar esa voz en un tono tan ligero y despreocupado, no pudo evitar recordar la época de la guerra fría, cuando se llamaban solo para insultarse y molestarse mutuamente, provocándose, todo a través del teléfono rojo que ahora estaría olvidado en alguna parte de la bodega.

Sonrío, por primera vez en meses sonrío, primero de forma dulce, alegre, para después hacerlo de forma arrogante. Algo se había terminado por quebrar.

-hey commie, ¿tan desesperado estas ahora que me llamas a mi casa?-escucho claramente una risita al otro lado de la línea, le gusto escuchar eso-¿te estas congelando el trasero en tu casa?

-nyet, estoy en una tierra horriblemente caliente y desagradable da-soltó un suspiro dramático mientras comenzaba a caminar por el jardín.

-no me digas…-America se rió, levantándose de su asiento para apoyarse en su escritorio, sonriendo aun-¿y que shit andas haciendo por allá?

Rusia sonrío, haciendo una pausa antes de contestar.

-me enamore de un idiota da

El menor bajo la vista unos momentos antes de volver a reír, alegre, saliendo de su despacho, mirando por los ventanales, buscando al ruso.

-asshole-le insulto, aunque no podía ocultar del todo su tono de alegría en su voz, por fin vio a quien buscaba, empapado por la lluvia, dándole la espalda, aun en el jardín-éntrate de una vez, si te resfrías no te voy a cuidar y mandare a Francia que te cuide

-no me esperaba mas de ti da

- . - - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Y queda ultimo capitulo. Al final termine escribiendo de nuevo los últimos capítulos por que la verdad esto no iba a tener final feliz, pero decidí comerme un caramelo y endulzar un poco mi carácter trágico (las consecuencias son que soy cursi, lo siento Uu)

Así que.. Gracias por leer. ¿Dudas, quejas, reclamos, insultos, amenazas? Todo bien recibido.


	10. Cerrando Historias

_Y despu__és de mucho tiempo… el capitulo final. Gracias por leer._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Le quedo mirando cuando al fin lo tuvo frente a el, el agua aun corriendo por su pelo y su cara, no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se veía el ruso, tan ojeroso y pálido, las mejillas algo hundidas y una expresión cansada que aun cuando sonreía como lo hacia ahora no dejaba de estar.

-Dude, te ves… horrible-no se resistió el comentario, se acerco a el con cuidado y apoyo una mano en su rostro, mirándole hasta con cierta lastima.

-Te aseguro que tu no te ves mejor da~ -apoyo una mano sobre la suya, presionándola un poco contra su mejilla, estaba fría, eso le desagrado un poco, estaba acostumbrado a recordar las manos del americano como algo muy calido.

-El hero siempre se ve bien, que no se te olvide commie

-Claro, claro-le quedo mirando, poniéndose serio por unos momentos-pero no entre para que me digas lo de siempre da

-¿No? Pues te aguantas porque aun tengo mu…-entre cerro los ojos con cierta molestia cuando sintió los labios helados del ruso sobre los suyo, aunque no tardo en corresponderle, sujetándose a su ropa, jalándola un poco, apegándolo a el todo lo que podía. Soltó un gruñido cuando su espalda choco contra la pared, siempre le hacia lo mismo, eso de arrinconarlo, como si tratara de cortarle todas las salidas, tampoco es como si fuera a escapar-F…fuck…-murmuro entre el beso, entre abriendo los labios para poder profundizarlo.

Se sujeto con mas fuerza de la ropa del ruso con una mano, tanteando con la otra hasta encontrar la mesita del recibidor y botar todo lo que había encima de ella, Iván entendió el significado y lo tomo por la cintura, sentándolo sobre la mesita, volviendo a besarlo de la misma forma ansiosa de antes, metiendo las manos bajo su polera, arrancándole un gemido cuando fue demasiado brusco.

-¿Estas bien?

-Shut up and… and…-inclino la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el mayor comenzó y a lamer su cuello de una forma que le hacia casi delirar-And…-maldijo por lo bajo al no poder juntar dos palabras coherentes para formas una frase y el ruso sabia lo que le causaba cada vez que había eso, lo hacia a propósito, estaba seguro.

Iván sonreía y el menor estaba seguro que debía haber algo muy gracioso en todo lo que hacían para ver ese gesto risueño en los labios del mayor. Le hizo levantar los brazos para poder quitarle la camisa y besar sus hombros y Alfred se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza y jadeaba de forma pesada ya.

Se le hacia extraño volver a sentir todo eso después de meses de no hacerlo.

Después de creer que no lo volverían a hacer.

Se sobre salto un poco cuando las manos del soviético comenzaron a tirar de la hebilla de su cinturón con impaciencia, tratando de quitarlo, pero al parecer se le complicaba. Ahora fue el turno de Alfred para reír, había olvidado lo impaciente que podía ser el otro. Y solo por dificultarle un poco las cosas, como su pequeña venganza se abrazo a su cuello, envolviendo su cintura con sus piernas para comenzar a lamer y succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y claro, la respuesta de Iván no se hizo esperar. Un gemido ronco escapo de su garganta, temblándole ligeramente las manos que aun luchaban contra la hebilla del cinturón.

-Alfred…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en voz baja junto a su oído, acariciando la nuca del ruso con la yema de los dedos.

-Voy a romper tu maldito cinturón da

-Y yo soy el impaciente-se rió el menor, bajando las manos a su propia hebilla para ayudarle a quitarlo de un vez, dejando que le bajara luego los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, la camisa desabrochada mientras que el ruso seguía con toda su ropa casi intacta-No me haces las cosas muy justas

-Solo ten un poco de paciencia

-¿Medio año no te basta?

Silencio por unos momentos, ambos recordaron sin remedio lo que había pasado en ese medio año, todo lo sufrido y ahora podían ver mutuamente los estragos que les habían causado ese tiempo.

El primero en romper ese silencio incomodo fue Alfred, jalando al ruso de la bufanda, para luego tirarla al suelo, volviendo a besarle con ansiedad, metiendo las manos bajo su ropa, desesperándose por quitársela, gimiendo con los toques del ruso, era igual que la primera vez, pero con los sentimientos mas abiertos, mas expuestos, igual de doloroso pero sin tanta amargura.

-Russia…

-Nyet, Iván

El americano soltó una carcajada, envolviendo con las piernas las caderas del otro, besándole el cuello, desabrochando un par de botones de su camisa a la rápida, sin importarle arrancar unos cuantos en el proceso.

-Iván-suspiro contra su piel, mordiendo luego aquella zona delicada del cuello del soviético con fuerza, escuchando ese jadeo ahogado de los labios del otro-Vanya

Cuando al fin pudo sentir la piel del ruso contra la suya, se estremeció por el frío de esta, no la recordaba de esta forma. No pudo evitar que un pequeño quejido saliera de su garganta.

-¿Qué pasa?

El menor lo quedo mirando antes de sonreírle-Quiero ir a la cama

-¿A la cama?

-No quiero hacerlo contra la pared

-Te creí mas liberalista da~

-Sh-shut up! Si soy liberalista, pero no lo quiero hacer aquí

Iván solo le sonrío como siempre antes de acceder a esa simple petición

-Vamos a la cama entonces

- . - . -

Soltó un suspiro placentero con cara beso y cada roce, su piel parecía estar mas sensible que nunca por la forma en que reaccionaba a cada toque que le daba el ruso con suavidad, seguro era por haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez.

-No hace falta que me trates con tanto cuidado-dijo riendo un poco, de forma débil, soltando un suspiro cuando sintió los suaves besos en su cuello y un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo y casi hizo que le dieran cosquillas-No soy algo frágil, los héroes somos fuertes

-Déjame tratar al héroe como yo quiera-le respondió el ruso, mordiéndole la base del cuello, escuchando como el otro gemía-Si yo lo quiero tratar con cuidado, lo tratare así-continuo diciendo mientras le tomaba de las piernas, acariciándolas-Si lo quiero de forma suave o lenta, el hero tendrá que aguantar nada mas

-Y que hay… ¿Qué hay si lo quieres tratar de forma brusca?

-Lo tratare como yo quiera da

-Eres un mal vi…

Rusia no lo dejo continuar, volviendo a adueñarse de sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato. Estados Unidos maldecía su mente que seguía divagando y dando vueltas a todo. Si solo pudiera desconectarse de el y continuar disfrutando seria estupendo, pero lamentablemente las cosas no funcionaban así.

Tembló cuando el ruso le hizo apoyar las piernas sobre sus hombros, acomodándose sobre el, sabiendo ya lo que vendría.

Un leve gemido escapo de sus labios cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Iván en su interior. Tomo aire, relajándose, moviendo un poco la cadera para incitar al otro a continuar.

-Iván…-alzo las manos para abrazarse al cuello del otro, alzando un poco el rostro para poder acercarse a el.

-¿Te lastimo?

-No…-cerro los ojos cuando sintió otro digito en su interior-Ya te dije que no soy frágil-le costaba hablar, se impacientaba por la lentitud con que estaba actuado el otro. Se alzo para morderle la mejilla, volviendo a mover la cadera, de forma mas ansiosa que antes-C'mon…hazlo, no seas lento-soltó una risita, tratando de provocar al ruso-Take me

Rusia no pudo evitar sonreír por esa orden tan demandante; sus labios otra vez comenzaron a reclamar la boca ajena de esa forma tan impetuosa, autoritaria y posesiva, mientras que Alfred fruncía el ceño y trataba de no perder terreno, que al final… hasta en el sexo era siempre una pelea para ellos, inevitable la verdad, una constante lucha mientras estuvieran juntos, reclamándose mutuamente, pero al fin y al cabo… les gustaba de esa manera y eran felices así, tenían que acostumbrarse a su rara felicidad juntos.

America aparto la vista cuando el otro le tomo de las piernas, haciendo que las separara, cerro los ojos, perdiéndose un momento en sus recuerdos. No entendía el como podía ser feliz de esa forma, después de tanto silencio y palabras omitidas, después de lastimarse mutuamente con miradas esquivas y caricias inexistentes, después de haberse entregado tanto cariño por una excusa que ahora ya no existía, era raro, tenia que admitirlo, casi doloroso que su relación pareciera una montaña rusa en las que las caídas eran cada vez mas profundas, entonces ahora estarían bien, ¿y luego? Dolería aun mas la próxima bajada, pero la verdad…queria aprovechar todo lo que pudiera mientras estuviera en la cima, luego vería que pasaría cuando le tocara bajar a las noches solitarias de recuerdos amargos.

-V-Vanya…-nunca creyó… o mejor dicho no recordó que pudiera sentir tanto placer al tener al ruso dentro de si, de la misma forma en que dolía, era mas el gusto y el placer lo que podía sentir. Entre abrió los ojos empañados en lagrimas, abrazando las caderas del ruso con las piernas, abrazándose también a su cuello, buscando sus labios desesperado por besarlo, por decirle de esa forma todo lo que sentía, todas sus esperanzas y sus miedos, porque las palabras no le alcanzaban para decir todo lo que podía sentir, y tampoco las palabras fueron nunca lo suyo.

Las manos del ruso avanzaban lentas por su cuerpo, parecía que sabían donde tocar, de que forma, los labios extrañamente calidos recorriendo su torso, haciéndole estremecerse de gusto. Alfred enredo los dedos en los cabellos cenizas de Iván, acariciando, jalando un poco de ellos, murmurando palabras ininteligibles en inglés que ni siquiera el alcanzaba a entender, aunque tampoco es como si le importara en esos momentos tener coherencia en lo que decía, solo queria seguir ese ritmo cadencioso, fundiéndose con el cuerpo del mayor.

Abrazos, caricias, arañazos, mordidas y un cariño sin palabras que solo se demostraba en acciones y unos cuantos susurros con el nombre del otro.

Para Iván se sentía casi extraño, nunca había sido la clase de amante suave y delicado, era mas bien egoísta en esas cosas, siempre pensó que si después había comenzado a ser suave y considerado con el americano era por miedo a lastimar al bebé, por que no iba con su personalidad ser de esa forma tan delicada, por eso mismo le sorprendía el sentir ahora de forma tan natural el tratar con cuidado a Alfred, disfrutando mas de aquello por saber que el otro también lo disfrutaba, además, no podía dejar de verlo como algo delicado… se había acostumbrado demasiado a esa visión del denominado héroe, ya que le había sido permitido ver su lado frágil e infantil, los héroes lloraban mas de lo que podía imaginar, los héroes dependían demasiado de los villanos, los héroes eran demasiado frágiles si se les quitaban sus ideales.

Alfred araño las sabanas con fuerza, soltando varios gemidos, con los ojos entre cerrados, las piernas le temblaban y ya no fue capaz de mantenerlas en torno a las caderas del otro, dejándolas caer sobre la cama, para después abrazarse con mas fuerza al cuello del ruso, se sentía desesperado, se ahogaba en placer y sentimientos que se estrellaban contra su cabeza y exigían ser decidas.

-I… I love y-you

Las manos de Iván presionaron con mas fuerza su cintura y lo tomaron para sentarlo sobre su regazo, sin dejar de embestirle con fuerza, aunque cuando lo miro, lo hizo de una forma tierna, cariñosa, como nunca antes lo había hecho para después morderle el cuello, dejando una mas que segura marca en el, otra marca de entre las tantas que ya le había hecho.

-Dilo de nuevo

-I-I love you

-Ya tebya lyublyu

-W-what…?-quiso suponer que significaba lo que queria oír, quizas de otra forma, en otro momentos y en otras circunstancias le hubiera seguido preguntado hasta obtener una respuesta que le satisficiera la curiosidad, pero en esos momentos en los que apenas le salía la voz entre gemidos no era su mejor opción, lo sabia.

Se apoyo en sus hombros, moviéndose sobre su regazo, sintiendo como el cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones llegaban a su limite

Soltó un gemido ahogado, que mas parecía un sollozo, evitando cerrar los ojos aun cuando el placer lo ahogaba, queria seguir mirando la cara del ruso hasta el final. Apoyo una mano en su cuello, deslizando luego sus dedos hasta su nunca, manteniendo su otra mano firme en su hombro, tratando de decir algo, de avisar, de repetirle cuanto le queria, de hacer lo que fuera que le ayudara a liberarse de esa opresión en su pecho que se hacia casi dolorosa.

Araño con fuerza la piel pálida del ruso en el momento en que llego a su clímax, le hubiera gustado gritar, gemir o en ultimo caso balbucear el nombre del otro, pero no fue capaz y la voz no le respondió, quedando únicamente como un gemido ahogado en su garganta, soltando un suspiro profundo cuando momentos después sintió al ruso venirse en su interior, tratando de grabarse en la memoria lo bien que se sentía todo aquello.

Iván apoyo su frente en el hombro del americano, soltando un suspiro, abrazándolo por la cintura para que no se fuera a separar de el, aunque lo dudaba.

-Alfred…-llamo en voz baja, alzando la mirada para verlo, parpadeando un poco sorprendido de verlo llorar-¿Qué…?

América negó con la cabeza y soltó una leve risita, secándose las lagrimas-Don't look at me, solo… Solo dame un momento-reclamo, inflando las mejillas-Me entro algo al ojo…

El mayor sonrío, tomándolo con cuidado, recostándose de espaldas en la cama, con el oji azul sobre el, acariciando su espalda, cerrando los ojos.

-Claro… los héroes no lloras

-¡Por supuesto que no lloran! Tu, remedo de villano

Iván rió ligeramente, alegre como antes, aun con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el otro se apoyaba contra su pecho.

- . - . -

-Mon amour, de verdad no deberíamos... Meternos en esto

Por increíble que pareciera, Francia no queria entrometerse en una relación de pareja y trataba de hacer que Inglaterra hiciera lo mismo, pero no había caso, cuando al caballero inglés se le metía una idea entre ceja(s) y ceja(s)… nadie, NADIE lo hacia cambiar de opinión.

-Hay que darle tiempo Anglaterre, ya veras como se arregla todo

-Medio año, ¡un maldito medio año esperándolos! ¡ya no pienso seguir callándome!

Arthur, no, un mas que molesto Arthur entro a la casa del americano por la puerta de la cocina, sin llamar antes ni nada, iba a decirle un par de buenas verdades a ese parcito porque ya se había aburrido de ver caras largas y ojos tristes. Francis no se atrevió a decirle que en realidad nunca se había quedado callado, porque desde el principio había estado reclamando por los dos, ya estuvieran bien o estuvieran mal, Inglaterra tenia la necesidad de velar demasiado por el bienestar de su ex colonia.

El inglés parecía querer registrar cada rincón de la cocina, arrugando la nariz cuando vio el refrigerador vacío y que las cosas juntaban polvo nada mas en aquel lugar en general. Paso a la sala, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, sobre el sillón habían unas mantas arrugadas pero nada mas.

-Es medio día-mascullo-¿Dónde están?

Soltó un gruñido de malas ganas y subió las escaleras, registrando las habitaciones.

-Mon amour, de verdad, seguro salieron y se dan unas vacaciones para ponerse en buenos términos

-¡Como si fueran capaces por si mismos! Como sigan de esa forma provocaran una maldita segunda Guerra Fría-reclamo, abriendo de golpe la puerta del cuarto del americano, encontrándose con la mencionada pareja problemática, durmiendo juntos, desnudos, apenas si cubiertos con las sabanas, sin dejar prácticamente nada a la imaginación.

-…

-…

Ambos mayores se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos por un buen rato antes de abrir la boca con una expresión perpleja y de sorpresa total.

Alfred soltó un gruñido inconforme, moviéndose un poco, apoyando un brazo en el pecho del ruso antes de despertarse, restregándose los ojos con la mano contraria, mirando algo confundido a los dos europeos presentes que aun tenían la boca abierta.

-W-what…?-pregunto adormilado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el ruso, despertando por el movimiento, mirando también a los dos mayores presentes.

-P-pasa que… ams…

Ninguno de los dos parecía saber que decir y tampoco se decidían a irse tampoco.

Iván tomo las sabanas, cubriendo el cuerpo del yanqui junto con el suyo, aun esperando una respuesta que no fuera un balbuceo, antes de comenzar a perder la paciencia.

-Veníamos a invitarlos a almorzar-respondió Francia, soltando una risita, tomando de los hombros a un cada vez mas rojo inglés que parecía clavado en su puesto-Pero ya vimos que están muy ocupados para eso, mañana no se salvan de nuestra invitación-les advirtió, guiñándoles un ojo coquetamente, antes de arrastrar a Arthur lejos de allí, cerrando la puerta y dejándoles a solas de nuevo.

-Eso fue… raro…

-Ya me comienzo a acostumbrar la verdad… aunque la otra vez fue solo Inglaterra el que vino a molestar da

-Whatever… muero de hambre

Rusia rió, volviendo a recostarse, soltando un suspiro profundo mientras que Estados Unidos le trataba de obligar a levantarse para que fueran a comer a alguna parte.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Alfred puso la mesa, a el le daba o mismo, era comida rápida lo que comerían, pero sabia que al ruso le gustaba comer de esa forma, un poco mas ordenada según el.

Puso una botella de vodka en la mesa, junto con una botella de dos litros de coca cola, los vasos, servilletas, cubiertos, todo como siempre, y se sentó a esperar a que Iván llegara con las cosas, porque lo mando a el a comprar todo, de todas formas el ruso ya sabia lo que le gusta y lo que no, se había acostumbrado tanto a sus gustos que podía escoger perfectamente y así también, podría comprar lo que a el se le antojara, ya que seguía sin gustarle la comida del McDonalds.

Se sirvió un vaso de coca cola el cual tomo rápidamente, comenzando a impacientarse, daba vueltas por el comedor y se termino acostando entre dos sillas, casi quedándose dormido cuando después de mucho esperar llego el ruso, con el pelo lleno de nieve y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

-Te tardaste Vanya

-Estaba lleno y el clima esta horrible da

-Excusas, siempre excusas, ¡muero de hambre!

Rusia rodó los ojos y dejo las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa, para luego sentarse y servirse un vaso de vodka que se tomo casi al seco y luego otro, casi al hilo.

-…Tenias sed…-comento Alfred, algo sorprendido, si bien estaba acostumbrado a que el otro bebiera mucho, no lo veía tomar de forma tan rápida antes de la comida.

-Algo-contesto de forma seca el ruso, sacando un paquete de papas fritas, comiendo algunas sin muchas ganas.

-¡Me trajiste una cajita feliz! Y eso que dices que son para niños-se rió, mientras el mayor solo lo miro de reojo-Que juguete…-comenzó a rebuscar dentro, sacando la hamburguesa, tanteando entre las papas fritas, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar nada, hasta que al fin sus dedos tocaron algo frío y pequeño-Al fin-exclamo feliz, tomándolo con cuidado, notando la forma curiosa que tenia, le bastaron unos segundos para reconocerlo, redondo, liviano, de textura lisa y fría- … -quedo mirando al ruso, que parecía muy interesado en leer lo que decía la cajita de las papas fritas, de golpe se había puesto muy rojo-Vanya…-al fin saco el anillo de la cajita feliz, de oro con pequeños detalles en plata, lo quedo mirando fijamente, ¿era un anillo de compromiso…?- …-abrió la boca y la cerro cuando vio que el mayor se levantaba y se colocaba frente a el.

-Alfred…-la voz del ruso sonó algo ronca cuando hablo, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo-¿Te c…?

-Si, si quiero-respondió con rapidez el americano, sin pensarlo, sin dejar que el ruso terminara la propuesta, para luego soltar una risita nerviosa, colocándose muy rojo, negando con la cabeza-Perdón… solo… solo termina… ok?

Iván sonrío, todo lo que había ensayado, preparado, lo que no había dormido por estar con los nervios de punta por ese momento, todo lo que hizo se fue a la basura por esa impaciencia del americano que le gustaba tanto y en ese momento le saco una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Si, si me caso contigo

- . - . -

-¡Iggy!-Alfred estrujaba con fuerza el teléfono, viendo en su mano como brillaba el anillo que le acababan de dar-¡Iggy Iggy Iggy!

-Bloody wanker, deja de gritarme, casi me revientas el oído

-Ah… bueno-frunció el ceño-Entonces no te pienso contar que el ruski me pidió matrimonio-le dijo, inflando las mejillas para luego colgar el teléfono sin decirle nada mas al mayor.

-Espera…¿Qué? …no… ¿¡QUE? ¡Alfred maldición! ¡no me cortes!-trato de volver a llamar, pero no le contestaron, maldiciendo a todo lo que podía, dejando mil mensajes en la contestadota, para saber si le estaban jugando una broma y si era cierto.

-¿Como se lo tomo?-pregunto Rusia, cuando el yanqui volvió a su lado en la cama.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba-contesto Alfred, tirandose sobre el sin cuidado para después abrazarlo antes de recibir algún reclamo-¿Adivina que? Tienes suerte, el hero se va a casar contigo

-Que la paciencia me acompañe da

-Asshole, es: Que la fuerza me acompañe

-Da, eso también

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Bueno, y llegamos al final,, y espero haber cumplido con lo del final feliz porque en realidad me part__í la cabeza tratando de pensar algo alegre después de los últimos capítulos. Y espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic y lamento si al final fue una decepci__ón, de todas formas disfrute escribiendo esto._

_Poká~ _

_(PD: en el caso que vuelva a escribir un m-preg de esta pareja… el embarazado será el ruso, soy lo bastante retorcida para hacerlo xD )_


	11. Epilogo

Era la hora de almuerzo, dentro de una hora mas tendrían que volver a la reunión de la ONU a los típicos conflictos de siempre, donde lo mas probable era que Alemania perdiera los estribos como en la primera sesión y cuando viera que las cosas eran insostenibles los enviara a casa con una invitación a seguir al día siguiente.

Como se había vuelto casi costumbre, Rusia estaba almorzando con América, Inglaterra por asegurarse como siempre que todo estuviera en orden estaba también comiendo con ellos y Francia… iba incluido en el paquete por lo que también estaba allí, sonriendo coquetamente a cualquier palabra. La verdad Inglaterra se quedaba con ellos porque los sabia capaces de abandonar la reunión por ir a… demostrarse su amor a cualquier oficina vacía que hubiera (igual como a Francis le gustaría hacer con el)

Al menos eso era de lo único que tenia que asegurarse, ya que ellos habían vuelto a ser como antes, habían recuperado color y peso, volvían a comer igual que antes, bueno… Alfred se estaba literalmente tragando un litro de helado de vainilla, después de un abundante almuerzo. Lo mas sorprendente era como podía tomarlo tan rápido y parecía que no sufría del típico dolor de cabeza por enfriamiento.

-Al menos podrías disfrutar del helado-le regaño Arthur-Y traga lo que tienes en la boca antes de comer mas

-Déjame comer a mi manera-respondió el yanqui, limpiándose un poco la boca, terminando ya su porción, pasando a mirar con evidente avidez el postre del ruso que consistía en flan de chocolate.

-Ya comiste tu porción Fredka-le advirtió el ruso, que miraba una revista que le acababa de pasar Francia.

-¿Dejaras que pase hambre sabiendo que…?-su reclamo fue acallado de inmediato cuando el ruso sin decir mas le entrego su postre, todo por un poco de silencio. Le queria, le adoraba la mayoría del tiempo pero había que admitir que un momento de paz, sin la voz estridente del americano no le venia nada mas, aunque ello significara sacrificar su flan.

-¡lo mal acostumbras!-le acuso Arthur, mirando molesto como el menor se comía feliz el flan, mientras le miraba de forma casi burlesca.

-Da, pero es mi esposo y tengo el derecho de hacerlo

Arthur cerro la boca, con un tic en un ojo por aquel comentario, aun no se creía que de verdad se habían casado hacia ya un año. Solo refunfuño por lo bajo, pellizcándole la mano al francés cuando este comenzó a acariciarle las piernas sin disimulo alguno.

-¿Vanya no te queda nada mas para…?-Alfred se callo de golpe, poniéndose pálido antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿esta enfermo?-pregunto Francia.

-Que esperabas, se de tragar un litro de helado-le recordó Inglaterra.

-ah, solo son nauseas da

-¿nauseas? ¿Por qué tiene nauseas?

Rusia sonrío mientras seguía leyendo.

-son comunes en el embarazo, da?

Inglaterra quedo sin habla, blanco, y con una expresión digna de una foto, hubiera sido una imagen histórica.

Francis se rió de buena gana, mas al ver la cara de su pareja.

-¿ustedes se creen conejos o que? Ah mon amour~ los jóvenes apasionados

-nyet-Iván se levanto, para ir a ver si su esposo estaba bien o no-pero no estaría mal hacerle la competencia a los conejos da-dijo antes de irse a ver que todo estuviera bien. Francis se seguía riendo, tratando de hacer reaccionar al inglés que parecía haberse ido a cualquier planeta, muy lejano.


End file.
